Summer Rain
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Kinan berusaha menjatuhkan hatinya seperti hujan, yang mungkin akan menampakkan sebuah pelangi di akhir, atau mendapatkan teriakan kilat dan petir disaat ia sedang mencoba. / Kaisoo - EXO


**Prompt Code**

358

 **Main Cast(s)**

\- Do Kyungsoo as Kinan Dafandra

\- Kim Jongin as Jonathan Kairesa

 **Side Cast(s)**

\- Byun Baekhyun as Bintang Bimantara

\- Park Chanyeol as Cardeen Parker

\- Kim Jongdae as Jordy

\- Oh Sehun as Oscario Sena

\- Kim Junmyeon as Arjuna Ksatria

 **Category Prompt**

Student!au

 **Category**

BL

 **Author's Note**

"Let's celebrate, let's love. Happy Kaisoo day!

This is a little story; a cheesy story.

Not a good one, but hope you can enjoy!"

 **Summary**

"Kinan berusaha menjatuhkan hatinya seperti hujan, yang mungkin akan menampakkan sebuah pelangi di akhir, atau mendapatkan teriakan kilat dan petir disaat ia sedang mencoba."

-.000.-

 _Januari._

 _Ayahku mengatakan bahwa Januari merupakan akronim hujan sehari-hari. Hanya sebuah istilah katanya. Tapi, sepertinya ucapan ayahku memang benar. Karena sekarang, di hari ke tiga belas di bulan Januari, aku berdiri di depan kelasku; dengan tangan yang menengadah ke arah dimana pepat-pepat air hujan berjatuhan; dan sesekali menghirup petrichor yang begitu menenangkan._

-.000.-

Kinan mencoret-coret buku catatannya, merasa bosan dengan sang guru yang mencecar kelas dengan ucapan-ucapan yang tidak ia mengerti. Sudah menjadi hal yang wajar baginya, untuk tidak mengerti dalam pelajaran biologi. Apalagi tentang nama-nama latin dari binatang-binatang itu. Lagipula, dari semua nama latin, yang ia tahu hanyalah _Oryza Sativa;_ yang Kinan sendiri agak tidak ingat apakah itu nama latin dari jagung atau tebu. _Padahal itu nama latin dari padi._

Guratan realis bertekstur dari pensil terpajang di halaman kosong buku tulisnya. Sebuah wajah sang idola yang selama ini ia kagumi, _Draco Malfoy._ Iya, Kinan memang seorang penggemar Draco Malfoy. Baginya, meskipun Draco seorang pecundang dan bermulut besar, tapi Draco memiliki sebuah kesetiaan dan rasa bangga pada asramanya, _Slytherin._ Bukan hanya itu sebenarnya, Kinan, sangat menyukai pemeran Draco Malfoy, _Tom Felton._ Karena menurutnya, Tom Felton yang berwajah pucat itu sangat mempesona, dan membuatnya tergila-gila seperti ini. Sehingga Kinan sendiri tidak begitu mengerti apakah dia menyukai Draco Malfoy atau Tom Felton sendiri.

Senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya ketika menyadari bahwa ia bisa menggambar dengan baik walaupun hanya bermodalkan sebuah pensil 2B; penghapus yang sudah berwarna kelabu; dan beberapa helai tisu yang ia gunakan untuk memperjelas bagian bayangannya. Rasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri timbul saat tahu bahwa ia sudah bisa menggambar tanpa harus melihat obyek—hanya bermodalkan fantasi dan imajinasinya saja. Entah, mungkin karena ia terlalu terobsesi dengan Draco Malfoy atau karena ia sudah menguasai kemampuan untuk menuangkan imajinasinya secara penuh.

"Woah—itu keren!"

Kinan melirikkan matanya dan tersenyum ketika mendapati Bintang, teman sebangkunya yang berseru takjub setelah melihat gambaran miliknya.

"Ini? _Thank you._ " Ucap Kinan tersipu.

"Kau menggambar dengan sangat bagus. Benar-benar tidak seperti diriku yang bahkan tidak bisa membuat lingkaran dengan baik."

Kinan terkekeh ketika mendengar pujian teman sebangkunya, yang sekaligus menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal di sekolah. Memang, baru tiga hari ia menjejakkan kakinya di salah satu sekolah di Yogyakarta—setelah sekian lama tinggal di ibukota, Jakarta. Alasan ia berpindah sekolah sangatlah sepele; hanya untuk mengikuti sang kakak, Kris, yang saat ini berkuliah di kota itu. Kinan dan Kris memang tidak pernah terpisah—kecuali selama enam bulan setelah Kris berkuliah. Karena Kinan merasa tersiksa setelah tidak ada sang kakak, maka ia meminta kepada orang tuanya untuk mengikuti Kris di sana. Dan si sulung, merasa sangat senang ketika adiknya tiba di rumah yang sama dengannya.

Kinan seseorang yang pemalu dan jarang berbicara—mungkin hanya akan berbicara jika diperlukan saja. Banyak orang yang mengatakan dia sedikit angkuh, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Sorot matanya memang terkadang culas, tapi itu dikarenakan _astigmatisme_ yang ia derita. Seperti saat ini, dia yang baru saja pindah tiga hari lalu hanya memiliki teman satu orang saja. Itu pun teman sebangkunya yang mendekatinya terlebih dulu.

"Kelas akan berakhir sebentar lagi," Bintang mengotakkan konsentrasinya pada Kinan, "kau akan langsung pulang ke rumah?"

Kinan mengangguk, "Aku tidak punya kegiatan lain."

"Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Ia mengerutkan alisnya, "Ke mana?"

"Sekretariat OSIS. Aku harus mengikuti rapat panitia utama untuk hari ulang tahun sekolah nanti."

"Oh? Tidak. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

Bintang mendesaknya lagi, "Ayolah. Akan menyenangkan jika kau ikut!"

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Kinan sembari menutup buku catatannya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," Bintang menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar, "bagaimana?"

Belum Kinan menjawab, terdengar sebuah suara dari bagian depan kelasnya, "Kalian berdua! Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Bisakah kalian diam untuk sebentar saja? Jika kalian ingin menganggu kelas, kalian bisa keluar sekarang juga—"

Kinan dan Bintang terperanjat. Punggung dari keduanya ditegakkan, dan segera memberikan perhatian penuhnya pada sang guru, yang sebenarnya hanya membacakan presentasi _Power Point_ dan tidak memberikan materi tambahan sama sekali. Kedua siswa itu terkikik ketika suasana kembali tenang, dan di saat itu juga, Kinan merasa bahwa dia menemukan sahabat yang tepat. _Bintang Bimantara._

-.000.-

Kinan mengikuti langkah Bintang yang berjalan di depannya dengan sebuah es krim stik rasa melon yang baru saja mereka beli dari kantin. Keduanya sudah menyematkan tas di punggung mereka masing-masing. Benar, kelas sudah selesai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang, Kinan mengikuti sahabat barunya untuk ikut rapat organisasi sekolah mereka.

Ia menyadari bahwa sifat keduanya sangat berbeda. Bintang adalah siswa yang sangat dikenal di sekolahnya dengan segala macam tingkah lakunya yang ceria dan periang. Seperti sekarang, di saat mereka akan pergi menuju ruang OSIS, Kinan melihat Bintang menyapa penjaga sekolah mereka—bahkan si penjaga sekolah tahu siapa nama dari sahabat barunya tersebut. Tak lupa Bintang juga menyapa siswa-siswa lain yang memiliki _badge_ dengan warna berbeda. Kinan dan Bintang baru saja kelas 10, tapi Bintang tidak memiliki rasa sungkan untuk menyapa kakak kelasnya yang memiliki _badge_ kuning—kelas 11—dan merah—kelas 12.

"Kak Juna!" seru Bintang sembari berusaha melepas kedua sepatunya.

"Hah, kau lagi." Senggak seseorang yang—bukan disapa oleh Bintang—ada di sana.

Bintang mendelik, "Aku tidak berbicara denganmu, Kak," dia menjulurkan lidahnya, "dasar pria tua pemarah."

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri dan menyalak, "Hei!"

Kinan menarik tubuh Bintang, dan berusaha mengajak sahabatnya itu keluar. Dia bersumpah lelaki yang memakai _badge_ berwarna kuning itu beraura menyeramkan. Apalagi dia terlihat sangat tinggi, dengan mata yang bulat dan badan tegap. Suaranya sangat berat—bahkan ketika lelaki itu berteriak sebelumnya membuat Kinan bergidik ngeri.

"Untung saja tidak banyak orang disini," siswa lain yang semula duduk dengan kertas-kertas di genggaman tangannya berdiri dan menghampiri kedua siswa kelas 10 itu, "Car, mereka datang dan menyapaku. _Kenapa_ kau sangat sensitif begini _sih—_ "

"Dia selalu gaduh, Jun." Tunjuk lelaki berbadan tegap itu pada Bintang.

"Sebenarnya, apa masalahmu?" sergah Bintang tidak terima.

Juna mendecakkan lidahnya, "Hei! Hei! Kau sudah ku bela! Tapi jangan berteriak juga!"

Bintang melengos dan membuat Kinan terkikik. Menurutnya, Bintang dengan lelaki yang dia tidak tahu namanya—dan hanya dipanggil dengan kata _Car—_ itu sangat lucu, karena mereka membenci satu sama lain. Dia sudah bisa menduga jika Bintang dan lelaki itu berakhir pada hubungan romantis nantinya.

Ia duduk dan masih mengamit lengan Bintang. Di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berempat, Kinan, Bintang, Juna, dan satu lagi entah siapa yang sedari tadi melirik Bintang dengan tatapan sinis. Lelaki yang berteriak pada sahabatnya itu sebenarnya tampan. Apalagi dengan rambut hitam lebat yang berantakan dan seragamnya juga pada keadaan yang sama; tentu wajar jika—misalnya—dia menjadi idola sekolah. Tipikal _bad boy_ dan bersikap cuek. Tentu akan membuat gadis-gadis tergila-gila, bukan?

"Ah, ini siapa?" tanya siswa bernama Juna.

"Kinan, Kinan Dafandra! Dia siswa pindahan dari Jakarta dan baru masuk tiga hari yang lalu." Bintang menarik tangan Kinan untuk bersalaman dengan Juna, "Kinan, ini Kak Juna, Arjuna Ksatria. Ketua OSIS dia sekolah ini. Dan dia…" dia melirik ke arah lelaki yang sekarang sibuk dengan laptopnya, "kau tidak perlu berkenalan dengannya. Dia hanya seorang pria tua yang pemarah—"

"HEI! Ku bunuh juga kau nanti!" bentak lelaki itu dengan aksen Sumatera yang cukup kental.

Juna terkekeh, "Dia Cardeen. Ketua panitia untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah nanti."

Kinan mengangguk. Mengerti jika orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah orang-orang yang memiliki jabatan di sekolah. Jika dibandingkan dirinya yang pemalu—dan tidak bisa berbicara di depan umum—tentu saja dia bukan siapa-siapa. Kinan memang begitu, dia lebih memilih untuk bekerja tanpa harus banyak berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Dia bekerja dalam diam, dan berakhir dengan pujian-pujian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ia sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa Bintang mengajaknya kesana. Yang akhirnya ia tahu, sahabatnya adalah bendahara untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah, sehingga mau tak mau ia harus ikut rapat panitia utama kali ini. Sedangkan dirinya, dengan segala macam rayuan dan sebuah es krim stik dengan rasa melon, mau mengikuti Bintang dan terjebak di ruang hanya mungkin hanya cukup memuat 15 orang itu tanpa tahu tujuannya sama sekali.

" _Kamera Berjalan_ dan si _Vampir Bisu_ belum datang?" tanya Bintang yang merebut sebungkus _Cheetos_ dari tangan Cardeen.

"Hei! Makananku!"

Juna terkekeh dengan tingkah laku keduanya, "Belum. Si Vampir sedang membujuk pacarnya untuk menjadi salah satu panitia acara. Kalian tahu sendiri bahwa Luki sangat lihai untuk menangani sebuah acara, bukan?"

"Lalu, _kenapa_ dia tidak bergabung saja?" tanya Bintang.

Juna menggerakan bahunya menandakan bahwa dia tidak mengerti, namun sebuah senyum jahil terpasang di bibirnya, "Dari kabar yang aku dengar, dia takut dengan ketua panitia acara ini—"

"Sudah kuduga!" Bintang menjetikkan jari-jemarinya pertanda setuju.

Kinan terkikik sekali lagi. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana lirikan tidak suka dan risih dari lelaki bernama Cardeen itu. Meskipun begitu, Kinan bisa melihat juga bagaimana sikap Cardeen yang tidak menolak ketika Bintang duduk di dekatnya. Bahkan sedari tadi punggung Bintang bersandar di punggungnya. Kinan menggelengkan kepala, menandakan bahwa ia tidak bisa memahami tingkah laku mereka. Ia juga tahu bahwa sebenarnya mereka saling menyukai, namun entah mengapa, mereka memberikan celaan satu sama lain. Tipikal cinta SMA, _huh?_

Bintang yang sekarang memainkan ponsel dengan punggung yang mendarat di punggung Cardeen itu berkata, "Aku ada perlu dengan si Kamera Berjalan."

"Oh? Untuk apa?" tanya Cardeen dengan nada ketus.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu!"

Kinan mengedipkan matanya pada Bintang—dan dibalas dengan wajah kesal dari sahabat barunya itu. Dan karena ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, maka dari itu dia menyeret salah satu meja kecil yang ada di sana. Sebuah meja dengan gambar _Doraemon,_ yang biasa digunakan untuk anak-anak kecil mengikuti lomba mewarna. Kedua kakinya ia biarkan bersila, dan ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah _sketchbook_ dengan sampul sebuah gambar kanguru.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari gambar apa yang akan ia sketsa siang—menjelang sore—itu. Ia memilih gambar Draco Malfoy yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin dengan rambut yang berlarian dan wajah panik yang khas. Ketika semua dirasa siap, ia mulai menarikan tangannya di atas sebuah kertas berwarna putih. Garis demi garis mulai ia bubuhkan, hingga perlahan-lahan menampakkan bentuknya. Dunianya mulai terserap oleh kehidupan rupa, dan sedikit demi sedikit melupakan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya—bahkan Bintang yang berteriak sekalipun. Dia memang selalu begitu, tidak memperdulikan apa yang ada di sekitarnya jika sudah sibuk menggambar. Tidak jarang pula sang kakak mengeluhkan kebiasaannya ini—karena biasanya Kinan tidak akan menyahut saat dipanggil.

Dunianya adalah dunia seni rupa. Seni yang menerjemahkan fantasinya dengan sebuah gambaran; seni yang menginterpretasikan imajinasinya lewat goresan karbon pensil ataupun sebuah kuas lukis. Seni yang sangat ia kagumi dan ia kuasai, dan seni yang membuat dunianya terkotak pada satu sudut saja. _Atau mungkin akan dunianya akan berubah setelah mendengar sebuah suara._

"Selamat sore! Apakah aku terlambat?"

Kinan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia mendapati seorang siswa yang sedang sibuk melepas kedua sepatunya. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kecokelatan dan sedikit panjang—karena dia memiliki poni. Sebuah jaket _denim_ terpasang dengan pas di badannya, dan membuat badan dari siswa itu terlihat sangat bagus.

"Kalian sudah menungguku dari tadi?" tanyanya.

"Kai!" Bintang berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menepuk pundak lelaki itu, "Aku menemukan _partner_ untukmu dan Jordy!"

Siswa yang baru datang itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Benarkah? Siapa?"

" _Tada!_ " Bintang segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kinan, "Kinan Dafandra."

Di saat itu dunia Kinan terasa berputar dengan cepat; apalagi ketika sebuah senyuman ramah diberikan padanya. Telapak tangan itu terjulur ke arahnya dan membuat tangan Kinan yang semula menggenggam erat sebuah pensil pun berpindah tempat. Disaat ia menggenggam tangan itu, ia merasa bahwa ia menemukan dunia baru. Dunia yang belum ia pijak sebelumnya, dan dunia yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya tertarik. Semula, ia memang merasa bahwa ia tidak perlu terjerumus ke dunia tersebut. Namun, sesaat setelah ia menatap sebuah senyuman dan menjabat tangan itu, ia sadar bahwa dunia itu menariknya dengan kuat seperti sebuah magnet; dan dunia itu juga menjebaknya pada sebuah kumparan perasaan yang lain secara tidak sengaja.

"Jonathan Kairesa."

Dan dunianya yang baru bernama _Jonathan Kairesa._

-.000.-

Kinan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak tahu bahwa dia harus merasa senang atau sedih kali ini. Sang kakak, Kris, baru saja menelepon dan bertanya mengapa Kinan belum pulang dari sekolah. Ia menjelaskan pada sang kakak jika ia sedang mengikuti rapat panitia untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah, tapi sepertinya Kris tetap akan mencecar Kinan dengan banyak pertanyaan jika ia sudah sampai di rumah nanti. Kris selalu bersikap protektif padanya—dan ia sadar akan hal itu.

Sebenarnya Kris punya alasan yang kuat. Terlihat bagamana cuaca yang sudah mulai meredup dan langit kelabu yang bermunculan dari berbagai sisi. Mengetahui hal itu, Kinan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia, yang berdiri di depan ruang OSIS sembari menggenggam ponsel itu memutar otaknya, memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa pulang ke rumah. Jarak rumah dan sekolahnya tidak begitu jauh, hanya perlu 15 menit untuk sampai. Tapi mengingat rapat belum menunjukkan kapan akan selesai, sukses membuat Kinan merasa dilema. Dia tidak membawa payung, tentu saja. Karena ia tidak akan mengira ikut rapat seperti ini.

Membiarkan rasa cemasnya menguap begitu saja, ia kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hanya ada beberapa manusia—delapan orang tepatnya. Kinan sendiri belum tahu harus bekerja sebagai apa—dan mengapa ia berada di sana, karena sedari tadi Bintang terus mengoceh tentang ide-ide _sponsorship_ yang akan dilakukan olehnya. Beberapa kali sahabatnya itu terlibat adu mulut dengan Cardeen, tapi pada akhirnya mereka menyetujui saran satu sama lain. Benar-benar _tsundere._

Rapat terus berlangsung dan Kinan masih saja sibuk dengan sketsa _Draco Malfoy_ kesekiannya. Entah, mungkin beberapa halaman di _sketchbook_ nya hanya berisi gambar Draco; di saat dia sedang menyeringai sinis atau sedang mengejek _Ron Weasley_ yang memuntahkan siput terus-menerus. Bagi Kinan, setiap _scene_ dari Draco adalah detik-detik yang berharga.

"—dia akan mendesain untukmu."

Kinan merasa sebuah sentakan mendarat di pinggangnya. Dengan wajah yang polos—karena tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Bintang—Kinan mendongak dan meneliti semua mata yang tertuju pada keberadaannya.

"Eh? Iya?"

Lelaki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kai itu tersenyum padanya, "Kau akan mendesain untuk acara sekolah?"

"Oh?" Kinan menoleh ke arah Bintang yang tersenyum dengan wajah yang menyebalkan. Sangat amat menyebalkan sehingga Kinan yang biasanya bersifat kalem pun ingin menamparnya.

"Dia bisa menggambar dengan baik! Lihat," Bintang meraih _sketchbook_ milik Kinan dan menunjukkan halaman per halamannya, "bahkan dia bisa membuat _doodle_ seperti ini." Ucap lelaki berwajah tipikal _puppy_ itu seakan sedang mempromosikan sesuatu.

"He-hei, _sketchbook_ ku—"

Bintang menoleh dan menggerutu dengan rahang yang ditekan, "Aku akan mempromosikan dirimu sebagai desainer acara sekolah jadi kau hanya perlu diam—" dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yang lain, "bagaimana? Terutama kau, Kai. Bukankah kau mencari seseorang yang bisa menggambar _doodle_ atau yang seperti ini?"

"Iya, tapi—" Kai, yang semula ingin mendebat Bintang kemudian menatap Kinan dengan tatapan ramah, "kau pernah mendesain sesuatu? Sebuah acara atau semacamnya?"

Kinan mengangguk, "Aku sering mendesain untuk acara sekolah kakakku dulu—"

" _Purrrrfect!_ Kau akan membantu Kai untuk membuat desain panggung dan yang lainnya."

Cardeen mendecakkan lidahnya, "Hei! Siapa dirimu? Berani-beraninya memutuskan sesuatu dengan sepihak. Biar Kai yang menentukan—"

"Tenang saja, Car," Kai terkekeh sebelum berucap, "kau mau membantuku?"

Pada awalnya Kinan ingin menolak paksaan Bintang. Apalagi ketika sahabatnya itu mempromosikan dia—beserta gambarannya—secara sepihak. Padahal baru hari ini ia bercerita pada Bintang bahwa dia suka menggambar—ketika mereka pergi membeli es krim stik rasa melon sebelumnya. Biasanya, jika begini, Kinan akan mengatakan tidak. Dia bukan orang yang suka dipaksa. Tetapi, ketika Kai bertanya padanya, otaknya dengan refleks menggerakkan kepala untuk mengangguk. Ketika anggukan penuh keraguan itu selesai, sebuah senyuman ramah ditujukan padanya dengan telapak tangan yang tiba-tiba mendarat di atas kepalanya dan menepuk perlahan.

" _Good._ Kemarikan ponselmu," Kai meraih ponsel yang disodorkan oleh pemiliknya, "aku akan menghubungimu ketika konsep acara sudah dibicarakan. Setelah ini kau akan bertemu denganku lebih sering."

Sebuah petir yang menggelegar di luar ruangan itu tidak lagi terdengar. Bahkan langit yang sudah berubah menjadi gelap pun tidak lagi Kinan risaukan; karena ia hanya memperhatikan lelaki yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Lelaki yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan lensa kameranya, lelaki yang berkali-kali tersenyum ramah padanya, dan lelaki yang tertawa dengan riang ketika Bintang berdebat sengit.

 _Jonathan K._

Kinan tidak tahu, ketika ia membuka ponsel yang baru saja dikembalikan oleh lelaki itu, ia mendapati nama _Jonathan_ tertera di sana. Bukan Kai seperti yang Bintang dan lainnya ucapkan. Dan ketika perdebatan antara Bintang serta Cardeen dimulai lagi, Kinan mengerling ke arah laki-laki itu. Didapati sebuah senyuman lembut yang membuat Kinan menyunggingkan hal serupa.

-.000.-

Siang hari itu langit sudah kelabu. Bulan November sudah menyambut dan rintik hujan semakin sering untuk datang. Seperti saat ini, Kinan yang duduk di bangku depan kelasnya dengan tas yang sudah tersemat sedikit merasa was-was ketika hujan turun lebih awal begini. Payung yang seharusnya menjadi barang wajib juga tidak pernah ia bawa karena biasanya hujan akan datang jika ia sudah menapakkan kaki di rumah.

Kelasnya selesai lebih awal. Sang guru tidak hadir pada pelajaran terakhir karena sakit. Masih pukul setengah satu siang; satu jam lebih awal daripada jam pulang pada umumnya. Sahabatnya, Bintang, meninggalkan sekolah lebih dulu karena masalah _sponsorship_ yang sudah ia rancang beberapa hari sebelumnya. Lelaki itu sudah merasa emosinya terkuras; karena Cardeen selalu menagih pekerjaannya hampir setiap hari. Oleh karena itu, selain untuk mengurus kewajibannya sebagai bendahara dan pelaksana _sponsorship—_ bersama yang lain—Bintang juga melarikan diri dari sekolah sebelum Cardeen menyelesaikan kelas dan mencari dirinya.

Kinan sendiri sedang berusaha menepati janji. Lima hari sebelumnya, Kai mengirimkan sebuah pesan padanya untuk mengerjakan sketsa awal dari konsep dan tema acara ulang tahun sekolah mereka; _Aku, Kami, dan Indonesia._ Setelah berpikir dan mencari-cari referensi yang tepat, Kinan menggambar empat opsi untuk desainnya. Semua memiliki unsur yang hampir sama, unsur kebangsaan dan remaja.

Ia menancapkan _earphone_ di ponselnya dan memutar beberapa lagu yang sudah tersusun di daftar putar. Dengan posisi yang sebenarnya kurang nyaman, Kinan menyandarkan punggung pada tembok kelasnya. Kakinya terangkat dan dilipat, sembari mencari posisi yang paling nyaman. Di tangannya tersemat sebuah _drawing pen_ yang bergerak diatas _pad_. Dia sedang memberikan warna untuk desain yang ia buat semalam. Desain terakhir yang menurutnya paling baik di antara yang ia buat sebelumnya. Entah, dia menumpahkan usahanya berlebih untuk desainnya yang terakhir.

Kinan sudah tidak memperdulikan beberapa siswa lain yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya. Dia juga sudah tidak tahu-menahu jika salah satu teman sekelasnya, Mino, baru saja mengintip apa yang ia kerjakan. Kinan sama sekali tidak menyadari, dan membiarkan dirinya diserap dunianya sendiri. Sesekali ia meregangkan otot-otot lehernya yang lelah karena menunduk atau membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot. Tapi selebihnya, dia memilih untuk asyik dengan gambarannya. Tidak jarang, ia mendecakkan lidahnya karena tidak suka dengan warna yang ia pilih. Benar, Kinan memang perfeksionis untuk pekerjaannya. Maka dari itu, berulang kali ia menyusun ulang desain beserta warnanya.

Ketika masih memilih warna apa yang digunakan untuk _backdrop_ panggung kecil di salah satu selasar sekolah, ia merasakan _earphone_ sebelah kirinya ditarik oleh seseorang.

 _Kai._

"Jangan terlalu serius." Ujarnya dengan nada bercanda.

"Oh—kau sudah datang?"

Lelaki berjaket _denim_ itu mengangguk, "Aku sudah memperhatikanmu selama beberapa menit, tapi kau sibuk sendiri. Kau sudah mengerjakannya?"

Kinan mengangguk, "Kak Jordy membantuku kemarin."

"Baguslah. Hm…" Kai terlihat menimang sesuatu, "Kantin?"

"Eh?"

Lelaki itu terkekeh, "Kau tidak mungkin menceritakan semua desainmu disini, bukan?"

"Ah… kantin—boleh."

Kai sempat menggeleng ketika Kinan baru memahami apa yang ia katakan. Siswa pindahan itu memang benar-benar polos. Bahkan sifatnya yang pendiam dan pemalu itu terkadang membuat suasana menjadi _awkward_ dan dia tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa untuk sekadar mencairkan keadaan. Memang, Kinan tidak akan berbicara jika tidak dipancing; maka mau tidak mau Kai harus mencari-cari topik yang tepat. Untung saja hari ini menjadi hari pertama untuk pembicaraan desain, jadi Kai tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan tema untuk melanjutkan percakapan.

Kinan memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang berada di ujung aula kantin sekolahnya tersebut. Memang, kantin sekolah barunya ini mirip dengan _foodcourt._ Mungkin karena jumlah siswanya yang sangat banyak membuat sekolah menyediakan kantin yang berukuran besar pula. Perhatiannya sudah tertuju pada pekerjaannya lagi. Dia sedang tidak bisa meninggalkan gambarannya karena dia takut idenya akan luntur jika ditinggalkan terlalu lama.

"Kau ingin pesan sesuatu?" tanya Kai yang berdiri lagi.

"Oh, nanti saja. Aku akan pesan sendiri—"

"Aku tidak yakin jika kau bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanmu dan kantin akan segera tutup," ia terkekeh sebentar, "sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

"Ah—jus alpukat?"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Ucap Kai yang kemudian beranjak.

Kinan mengamati punggung lelaki itu yang menjauh. Setelah lelaki itu sibuk dengan pesanannya, perhatian Kinan tersita oleh rintik hujan yang mulai turun. Semilir angin dingin menyapa permukaan kulitnya dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kinan mulai menghirup aroma yang sangat ia sukai. Dimana aroma itu ditimbulkan oleh air yang baru saja menapak permukaan tanah kering. Kinan selalu merasa aroma itu menenangkan dan membuatnya nyaman. Lagipula udara hujan sangat segar, dan ia menikmati itu.

" _Petrichor._ "

Suara itu membuatnya tersentak kaget. Setelah beberapa menit menikmati udara dingin dan aroma hujan, perhatian Kinan tersita oleh seseorang yang datang membawa dua buah gelas plastik berisi minuman. Lelaki itu tersenyum sembari menyodorkan minuman milik Kinan dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau menyukai aroma hujan?" Kinan mengangguk, "Namanya Petrichor. Apakah kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Kinan menggeleng, "Belum."

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu kau mendapatkan pengetahuan baru dariku." Ujar Kai yang kemudian menyesap minumannya.

Kinan terdiam, tidak tahu harus menanggapi apalagi. Ia lebih memilih untuk menggigit penyedot jus alpukatnya. Tangan kanan Kinan masih menggenggam pena penggambar miliknya, sedangkan otaknya sudah berlari entah ke mana. Sebagian masih tertahan pada pekerjaannya, bagian yang lain lagi tidak berhenti mengagumi gerimis hujan, dan bagian besarnya sibuk dengan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. Lelaki itu sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas ranselnya, yang Kinan sendiri juga tidak tahu obyek apa yang dimaksud.

"Bisa kau ceritakan desainnya?" tanya Kai yang menarik sebuah buku catatan berwarna hitam dari sana.

"Ini," Kinan menggulirkan penanya dan membuka desain pertama yang sudah ia kerjakan beberapa hari yang lalu, "aku tidak yakin ini bagus. Hanya desain sederhana. Mungkin dipenuhi aksen Jawa karena kau tahu sendiri kita tinggal di Yogyakarta. _Backdrop_ panggung kecil mayoritas dipenuhi motif batik Kawung—tapi aku memberikan perpaduan warna biru cerah dan merah agar nanti jika malam hari, pada saat acara puncak tidak terkesan gelap—"

Kinan melanjutkan penjelasannya. Satu-persatu desainnya ia jelaskan, dimulai dari desain pertama yang masih sangat sederhana hingga desain terakhir yang sedikit lebih kompleks. Desain terakhir, desain yang memang ia kerjakan dengan _effort_ yang lebih daripada sebelumnya, ia jelaskan dengan penuh semangat. Bahkan mungkin ia tidak menyadari jika ia sudah menegakkan punggungnya, menjelaskan dengan mata yang berbinar, dan sesekali melakukan penekanan di antara kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"—aku memberikan dasar warna yang sama dengan panggung besar. Tapi lebih sederhana dan berukuran lebih kecil, tentu saja. Karena letak panggung kecil kemungkinan ada di selasar dan memiliki lampu berwarna kekuningan, maka aku memberikan aksen yang lebih terang disini. Ah! Aku lupa—"

Kai menegakkan badannya dan tersenyum. Kedua telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi terlipat dengan tenang sekarang berpindah—salah satunya. Telapak tangan itu menepuk kepala Kinan perlahan sehingga lelaki yang sekarang mengenakan kacamata dengan _frame_ tebal itu pun menghentikan ucapannya.

"Kau bekerja dengan keras, huh?"

Kinan merasa nyalinya meringsut begitu saja. Ia yakin jika wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Wajar, karena secara tiba-tiba Kai menepuk kepalanya—dengan maksud dan tujuan yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Aku menyukai semua desain yang kau buat. Tapi ketika kau menjelaskan yang terakhir, aku tahu jika itu desain yang terbaik. Kau memberikan _effort_ lebih untuk desain itu, bukan?"

"Oh! Bagaimana kau tahu—"

"Kau menjelaskannya dengan semangat. Tak kukira kau bisa berbicara banyak seperti itu."

Kinan tersenyum sembari menggigit sedotan minumannya lagi. Perasaan malu dan canggung membuat dirinya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Apalagi sedari tadi Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum—tunggu, sebenarnya Kinan tidak bisa menyimpulkan arti dari tatapan itu.

Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hujan yang semakin deras, "Kau merasa nyaman disini? Di sekolah barumu?"

Kinan mengangguk, "Kurasa begitu."

Lelaki yang kembali menyandarkan punggungnya itu terkekeh, "Kau kembali berbicara dengan hemat, hm?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Nada bicaramu kembali menjadi Kinan yang biasanya. Bukan Kinan yang menjelaskan seperti seorang penjual di _home shopping_ televisi saat malam hari—" Kinan tergelak dan membuat Kai tertawa juga, "oh! Kau bisa tertawa sekarang!"

Mereka tidak lagi membicarakan desain untuk acara. Mereka lebih memilih untuk membicarakan hal-hal lain seperti kegiatan-kegiatan yang menarik di sekolah hingga siapa guru yang paling menyebalkan di sana. Kinan menyimak ucapan demi ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh kakak kelasnya itu, bahkan sesekali menimpali agar Kai tidak merasa berbicara satu arah. Di saat itu, Kinan tahu, Kai adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan dan humoris. Tidak jarang ia tertawa terbahak-bahak karena candaan yang dilontarkan oleh lelaki itu.

"Hujan belum reda juga." Kata Kai sembari mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Kinan mengangguk, "Aku harus menunggu untuk reda agar bisa pulang ke rumah."

"Oh iya! Dimana rumahmu?"

"Jalan Damai. Sekitar… 15 menit dari sekolah. Itu pun karena aku berjalan kaki."

"Ah…" Kai mengangguk mengerti, "kau tidak membawa payung?"

Kinan menggeleng dan tersenyum kikuk. Lagipula memang benar jika ia tidak pernah membawa payung karena ia merasa malas. Dia selalu beralasan jika tasnya akan menjadi lebih berat—apalagi dengan buku-bukunya yang bertumpuk itu. Seringkali Kris mengeluhkan kebiasaannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Karena, apabila Kinan sudah merengek, sang kakak tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurutinya.

Setelah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya, Kai memilih untuk menunggu hujan reda. Lagipula hujan siang—yang sudah menjelang sore—itu terlalu deras untuk ditembus, tentu untuk seseorang yang membawa motor seperti dirinya akan merugi. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya dengan punggung yang bersandar. Dia sendiri menikmati suara hujan yang mulai gaduh, dan percikan-percikan air membasahi seluruh permukaan tanah.

Ia melempar tatapannya pada Kinan, siswa pindahan yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Bayangkan saja, di usia yang mungkin 15 atau 16 tahun, Kinan masih sangat kecil. Wajahnya juga terlihat sangat mungil, apalagi rambut hitam tebal itu sedikit menutupi alisnya. Si kacamata dengan bingkai tebal juga tidak benar-benar membantu, karena itu membuat wajah Kinan terlihat lebih muda dari seharusnya.

"Oh, dingin." Gumam Kinan yang mulai menggosok-gosok lengannya.

"Kau tidak membawa jaket juga?" Kinan menggeleng, "Astaga."

Kinan melihat Kai melepas jaket _denim_ miliknya. Beberapa detik kemudian jaket itu disodorkan. Kinan menggeleng tidak perlu, namun lelaki yang dihadapannya itu justru berdiri. Ia mencodongkan badannya hingga tangannya melewati meja yang ada di antara mereka. Kemudian ia meletakkan jaket itu di punggung Kinan serta menempatkan bagian tangan pada lengannya. Kinan yang meringkuk itu tidak bisa apa-apa selain bersyukur karena dia sudah berada di ambang kematian— _baiklah, dia berlebihan untuk ini._

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Kinan.

"Ini belum dingin untukku. Percayalah, aku bisa menyesuaikan suhu tubuhku dengan suhu lingkungan di sekitarku."

"Oh!" Kinan mengingat sesuatu dan mencarinya di dalam tas. Ketika menemukan apa yang dimaksud, ia segera membuka penutupnya, "Berikan telapak tanganmu."

Dengan alis yang berkerut, Kai menyodorkan kedua telapak tangannya, "Apa ini?"

"Minyak bayi—minyak telon lebih tepatnya. Ini akan membuatmu hangat!" seru Kinan dengan semangat.

Kai terkekeh. Tapi selebihnya, ia membiarkan lelaki yang di hadapannya itu menuangkan beberapa tetes minyak ke telapak tangannya. Setelah itu, Kinan mengisyaratkan pada Kai untuk menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Kai hanya bisa tertawa dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh siswa itu. Kemudian, ia menghirup aroma minyak tersebut.

"Kau membawa itu setiap hari?"

Kinan memakainya juga, "Bukankah aromanya sangat wangi?"

"Ini seperti bayi—ya aku tahu ini minyak bayi."

"Tapi aku menyukainya!" jawab Kinan dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak ingin berdebat untuk sebotol minyak bayi ini," dia terkekeh dangan ekspresi kesal yang diberikan _partner_ kerjanya itu, " _thanks, by the way._ Ini hangat."

" _Told ya._ " Ucap Kinan dengan wajah bangga.

Mereka bercakap-cakap lagi. Membicarakan hal-hal menarik yang ada di sekolah termasuk beberapa teman yang dekat mereka. Bintang juga tidak luput dari topik percakapan—dan ini memancing Kinan untuk berbicara panjang lebar. Beberapa kali juga terdengar keluhan dari siswa berkacamata itu; karena hujan yang tidak menunjukkan akhirnya.

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Hanya meninggalkan beberapa puluh siswa yang sibuk dengan rapat organisasi, kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, atau mungkin belajar bersama. Ada satu lagi, siswa yang berkencan. Seperti pasangan yang juga tinggal di salah satu sudut kantin. Pasangan itu tidak lepas dari bahan bahasan Kai dan Kinan. Kai memancingnya terlebih dulu dengan mengatakan bahwa sang gadis sedang merajuk pada kekasihnya; dan Kinan tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Kai menjadi pengisi suara gadis tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Sudah setengah empat." Ucap Kai setelah mengecek jam tangannya.

"Tapi masih hujan—kakakku juga pulang terlambat karena dia ada kelas tambahan di kampusnya." Jawab Kinan dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Kai berdiri dan mengamitkan tas ransel pada bahu kanannya, "ayo."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku bisa menunggu."

"Hujan ini tidak akan berhenti sampai malam hari. Kau menunggu disini dan bertemu dengan wanita penunggu kantin—"

" _STOP!_ Jangan menceritakan hal-hal yang menyeramkan lagi!"

Kai terkikik, "Ayo pulang. Rumahmu tidak jauh dari sini dan aku melewatinya."

"Tidak, aku menunggu kakakku saja," Kinan mengambil jaket Kai yang ada di bahunya dan mengembalikannya pada sang empu, "kau bisa pulang."

"Kau yakin?" Kinan mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku pergi." Kai melangkahkan kakinya lima kali sebelum berbalik, "Jangan menyesal!" Kinan terkikik dan melambaikan tangannya untuk mengusir lelaki itu. Kai berjalan lagi. Sekitar enam atau tujuh langkah dia membalikkan badannya, "Kau akan mati kebosanan!" serunya yang membuat Kinan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kinan memperhatikan lelaki itu yang sudah pergi menjauh. Mungkin Kai pergi ke tempat parkir dimana motornya berada, dan Kinan masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Menikmati bagaimana derai air hujan yang turun dengan deras. Ingin ia menggambar sesuatu karena inspirasi yang datang tiba-tiba, tapi udara dingin tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk bergerak lebih bebas. Pesan dari sang kakak baru saja sampai dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang petang hari, dan Kinan tidak bisa lebih kesal dari itu. Meskipun dia sendiri tahu, Kris tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kelaparan ketika sudah sampai di rumah.

Dia memandang air yang mengucur dari talang atap kantinnya. Adakalanya ia menggumam untuk sekadar menghibur diri, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri ia bosan setengah mati. Lagipula kantin sekolah sudah cukup sepi, hanya ada sekitar tujuh atau delapan orang saja termasuk Kinan sendiri. Sejenak ia menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak mengiyakan ajakan Kai, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia masih sangat malu untuk berinteraksi lebih jauh dengan lelaki tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang kau akan bosan." Kinan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sisi kanannya terperanjat. Suara itu adalah suara Kai, yang entah dari mana datangnya. Dan ketika Kinan menoleh, Kai dengan sigap memasangkan sebuah _helm_ bermodel retro di kepalanya.

"Kau—apa yang kau lakukan—"

"Ayo pulang. Sudah kubilang kau harus pulang."

Kinan hanya diam dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Belum dia mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi karena kakak kelasnya muncul secara tiba-tiba di saat dia sedang melamun dan tidak konsentrasi. Apalagi dengan helm yang dipasang tanpa aba-aba dan peringatan—hingga sukses membuat kacamata Kinan jatuh dari jembatan hidungnya.

"Oke, aku bodoh karena aku tidak membawa jas hujanku kemari dan hanya membawa helm—ini tidak menyelesaikan masalah sama sekali. Tapi ayo pulang sekarang." Kinan masih saja diam, "Ayo! Kemasi barang-barangmu." Seru Kai sambil merapikan barang-barang Kinan yang ada di meja.

"Ah, baiklah."

Kinan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Kai berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan yang menunggu. Lelaki itu juga memakai helm yang hampir sama dengan yang ia kenakan—sebenarnya sangat konyol ketika Kinan merapikan barang-barangnya dengan helm yang terpasang di kepala. Ketika semua sudah ia rapikan, ia berdiri di samping lelaki itu dan menatapnya dengan mata yang terus berkedip.

"Kau tidak melepas kacamatamu?"

"Oh," Kinan melepaskan kacamatanya dan menaruh benda itu di salah satu bagian tasnya, "sudah."

" _Good. Go, go_."

Kinan berjalan di belakang lelaki tersebut. Lelaki yang membawa sebuah ransel _hiking_ bervolume 40-liter dan memakai seragam yang tidak rapi. Entah mengapa Kinan menuruti paksaan kakak kelasnya tersebut. Tapi apa mau dikata, dia juga tidak mau menunggu hujan reda—yang dia sendiri tidak tahu kapan akan terjadi.

Mereka berhenti di tepi kantin sekolah, bersiap untuk menembus rintik hujan yang terikat dengan gravitasi. Kinan melihat Kai menghela nafasnya, layaknya sedang memikirkan sebuah hal yang tidak ia rencanakan sebelumnya.

"Kalau saja jalur keluar sekolah melewati kantin aku tidak akan mau berjalan begini," ia melepas tasnya dan memberikannya pada Kinan, "pegang ini untukku."

Lelaki itu melepaskan jaket _denim_ nya. Hal pertama yang Kinan temui adalah wangi parfum yang digunakan oleh Kai. Sangat amat khas, tipikal aroma _Musk_ yang sangat kuat untuk seorang pria. Kinan sudah mencium wewangian itu ketika Kai menyampirkan pakaian itu di bahunya—sehingga Kinan sudah sedikit hafal dengan aroma tersebut.

Kai mengambil tasnya dan memakainya lagi, "Aku tidak punya payung jadi dia harus berkorban," dia tersenyum kikuk sebelum mengayunkan jaket itu layaknya sebuah payung, " _let's go._ "

Kinan terkekeh. Menyadari bahwa sangat konyol ketika mereka berdua sama-sama mengenakan helm dan berpayungkan sebuah jaket _denim_ untuk pergi ke tempat parkir sekolah. Kecipak air juga menyambut sepatu yang berpijak di rataan tanah yang basah. Sekali-kali Kinan juga tergelak ketika langkah kaki mereka yang tidak selaras membuat percikan air. Sebenarnya benar-benar percuma, karena beberapa bagian dari tubuh mereka tetap basah. Tapi ketika sampai di tempat parkir sekolah mereka, semuanya terlihat lebih baik.

"Baumu seperti bayi."

Kalimat pertama yang benar-benar tidak diduga oleh Kinan keluar dari mulut kakak kelasnya tersebut. Bukannya marah, Kinan malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Karena persis seperti apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya, dimana ia merasa bau badan Kai sangatlah kelaki-lakian dan dirinya sangat kekanak-kanakan. Bukan hal yang buruk, tapi Kinan menganggap itu lucu.

"Aku tahu setelah ini kau tidak bisa tertawa—karena," Kai membuka bagasi skuter _vespa_ miliknya, "kau memakai ini." Ujarnya sembari mengangkat sebuah jas hujan berwarna kuning yang memiliki motif bebek.

"Ini untuk anak-anak—tidak akan muat untukku!"

"Muat. Kau sangat kecil. Ini milik adikku yang mempunyai selisih tinggi tidak jauh darimu. Cepat pakai."

Dengan bibir yang mengerucut, Kinan memakai jas hujan tersebut. Tidak disangka olehnya, karena jas hujan tersebut sangat pas di badannya bahkan dengan tas ransel yang masih ia pakai. Sedikit rengekan terdengar dari bibirnya karena Kai sekarang menertawakan dirinya dengan puas. Kai sendiri juga memakai jas hujan, tapi berwarna hitam dan sangat kontras dengan apa yang dikenakan Kinan saat ini.

"Anak Bebek, ayo kita pulang sekarang." Ucap Kai yang menaiki skuter _vespa retro_ miliknya.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu."

Kai terkekeh, "Baiklah, maafkan aku. Pegangan yang kuat!"

Selama beberapa menit Kinan menarik ujung jas hujan milik Kai sembari memberikan petunjuk dimana arah rumahnya berada. Walaupun sedikit malu karena memakai jas hujan berwarna kuning, tapi Kinan merasa senang tanpa alasan—atau mungkin dengan alasan. Karena dia bisa pulang ke rumah? Mungkin. Karena dia bisa segera melepas seragam sekolahnya yang basah? Mungkin juga. Atau karena kemungkinan yang lain. Karena sudah menghabiskan beberapa jamnya bersama sang kakak kelas? Iya, itu menjadi sebuah kemungkinan paling besar yang dirasakan Kinan saat ini.

-.000.-

Kinan mengetuk-ngetukkan pena gambarnya tanpa tempo yang teratur. Dia melirik jam dindingnya, sudah mendekati pukul dua pagi. Selama beberapa jam ia menggulirkan badannya di atas ranjang, tapi rasa kantuknya belum juga datang menyapa. Ia sudah mulai menyerah dan mencoba untuk menggambar sesuatu, tapi apa yang ia inginkan dan apa yang ada di otaknya tidak sinkron sama sekali. Kinan ingin menggambar salah satu idolanya selain Draco Malfoy, yaitu Park Seojoon. Sangat kontras dari Malfoy, Kinan menyukai Seojoon karena drama _Fight for My Way_ yang ia tonton beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan Seojoon, memenuhi ekspektasi untuk menjadi _role model_ cinta pertamanya.

Tapi kenyataannya tentang cinta pertama itu berbanding terbalik ketika seluruh imajinasinya diserap layaknya lubang hitam saja. Di otaknya hanya ada sosok lain, dan sosok itu adalah orang yang mengantarkannya pulang sore sebelumnya. Meskipun ia harus memakai jas hujan bermotifkan bebek, tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Karena perasaan lain justru lebih dominan dibandingkan rasa malu yang seharusnya ia alami.

Gusar dengan rasa kantuknya yang tak kunjung muncul, Kinan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan pergi untuk sekadar menenggak air dingin. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang duduk di dalam remang.

 _Kris. Kakaknya sendiri._

"Astaga! Apa yang kakak lakukan—" serunya.

Kris melirik. Wajahnya terlihat samar oleh cahaya layar laptop yang masih menyala.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Mengapa kau masih terjaga padahal sudah menjelang pagi begini? Memangnya tidak ada sekolah?"

Kinan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bergegas duduk di sofa, "Ada. Aku hanya… tidak bisa tidur?"

"Menggambar lagi?" Kinan menggeleng, "Lalu?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya… tidak bisa tidur. Kakak sendiri?" Kris mengarahkan matanya ke arah layar laptop yang menampilkan sebuah denah, "Ah… tugas ternyata." Ucapnya yang kemudian terkekeh.

"Cepat tidur sana. Anak kecil tidak boleh tidur larut malam. Apalagi sekarang sudah hampir pagi."

Kinan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Pemaksa," ia menyusupkan wajahnya di lengan kakaknya, "lagipula aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Benarkah? Seharusnya, kalau kau bukan anak kecil, kau tidak perlu merengek pada Mama untuk menyusulku disini."

Kinan, dengan wajah yang masih tenggelam di lengan sang kakak, memberikan sebuah lirikan sendu, "Kakak tidak suka?" ucapnya dengan suara yang lirih.

Melihat adiknya yang mulai merajuk, Kris menaruh laptopnya di meja dan bergerak mendekat ke arah sang adik, "Memangnya aku berkata begitu?"

"Tapi—"

"Du, bagiku kau tetap anak kecil. Buktinya sampai sekarang aku masih memanggilmu _Dudu,_ " Kris terkekeh dan mengusap rambut adik lelakinya, "kau benar-benar sudah SMA, huh?"

Kinan mengangguk, "Aku sudah SMA."

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menginjakkan kakimu di bangku perkuliahan—"

"Itu masih lama!"

"Baiklah, itu masih lama," Kris terdiam sejenak sebelum bertanya lagi, "mengapa kau masih belum tidur juga? Kau tidak takut terlambat nanti?"

"Aku… belum bisa tidur karena…" Kinan mengangkat badannya dan mengamit lengan Kris dengan kedua tangannya, "Kak, apa kakak pernah menyukai seseorang?"

"Tentu saja pernah!"

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah itu menyenangkan?"

Kris mengangguk, "Kau akan tersenyum walaupun hanya membayangkan wajah seseorang yang kau suka dan kau merasa bodoh. Kau akan malu jika bertemu dengannya, dan… kau merasa bahagia sepanjang waktu. Bahkan jantungmu akan terasa lepas jika berhadapan dengannya." Ujarnya dengan wajah layaknya sedang menerawang sesuatu.

"Apa kakak juga tidak bisa tidur ketika menyukai seseorang?"

"Iya. Kau akan membayangkan wajahnya sepanjang waktu—HEI! KAU MENYUKAI SESEORANG?"

Kinan berjengit karena kakaknya baru saja melepaskan kedua tangannya dan berteriak. Bayangkan saja, pada dini hari yang sepi, Kris berteriak dengan desibel yang cukup tinggi. Sepertinya teriakan Kris juga menggema di seluruh rumah yang hanya mereka tempati berdua. Wajar jika Kris terkejut begitu. Sang adik, yang selama ini selalu ia lindungi dan selalu ia anggap sebagai anak kecil secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa dia, Kinan, menyukai seseorang.

"Aku tidak berkata begitu." Gerutu Kinan dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Tapi—kau baru saja—hei! Jangan berpacaran dulu!" seru Kris yang Kinan akui sama persis dengan suara ayahnya.

"Tapi dia sangat baik, Kak. Bukankah hal yang wajar jika aku menyukainya?"

Kris memijat keningnya dan sempat bergumam ' _Tuhan ini membuat kepalaku lebih pening dibandingkan desain sekolah itu—'_. Dia tidak siap menghadapi kenyataan dimana sang adik mulai dewasa. Karena baginya, Kinan masih seorang adik yang selalu memintanya untuk bermain bersama atau sekadar mengajari pelajaran baru.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kris ketus.

"Kakak kelasku!" Kinan mengoceh dan tersenyum hingga ujung matanya berkerut, "Dia salah satu seniorku di sekolah. Dia… koordinatorku untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah—aku tidak menyukainya! Tapi aku memikirkan dia sedari tadi." Ujar Kinan dengan bibir yang lagi-lagi mengerucut.

Kris mendelik. Merasa bahwa adiknya yang begini adalah adiknya yang melancarkan segala macam cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Biasanya dia akan lekas berkata _iya,_ tapi kali ini dia bertekad untuk tidak goyah, dan terus menjaga harga dirinya sebagai kakak laki-laki.

"Berarti kau baru mengenalnya. Jangan langsung menyukainya begitu." Tukas Kris.

"Tapi dia baik, Kak. Buktinya kemarin dia mengantarkan aku pulang dari sekolah."

"Dia juga yang membuatmu pulang hingga sore hari?"

Kinan mengangguk, "Tapi kami membicarakan desain untuk acara sekolah nanti."

"Astaga."

Kris mendapati adiknya menatap dengan sebuah tatapan yang memohon. Matanya yang bulat dan hitam itu memberikan kesan polos yang fatal. Apalagi lingkaran itu selalu terlihat basah, sehingga menimbulkan rasa tidak tega untuk menolak semua permintaannya. Ekspresi dari sang adik juga tidak membantu. Bibirnya yang penuh itu mengerucut. Kedua alisnya bergerak turun dan bagian di antaranya terlihat mengerut. Pipinya yang gemuk itu juga menggembung, dan membuat Kris ingin meremasnya kuat-kuat.

Kris sadar jika cepat atau lambat sang adik akan begini. Menanyakan apa yang—baginya—belum sepatutnya untuk ditanyakan. Entah Kris yang terlalu memanjakan adiknya, atau karena sang adik yang selalu ingin dimanja. Tapi masa kecil Kinan yang membuat dirinya selalu ingin melindungi adiknya begini.

Kinan kecil adalah Kinan yang mudah sakit karena sistem imunnya yang sangat buruk—dia lahir prematur. Sedikit saja dia terkena air hujan misalnya, maka dia akan demam dan bisa berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit. Dari sinilah, Kris, yang hanya terpaut tiga tahun itu merasa bahwa adik semata wayangnya itu adalah tanggung jawabnya. Sebenarnya ibu dan ayahnya sudah melarang Kris untuk memberikan perhatian lebih pada sang adik, tapi Kris adalah Kris, orang yang tidak mau menjatuhkan prinsipnya sama sekali.

"Kau harus menceritakan apapun padaku. Apapun."

Kinan tersenyum dan mengangguk hingga pucuk rambutnya ikut bergerak, "Aku berjanji akan menceritakan apapun. Apapun."

Dari situ Kris berusaha untuk merelakan adiknya sedikit demi sedikit. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia akan terus memantau adiknya dari kejauhan. Lagipula dia tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan adik kecilnya sendirian. Ayolah, Kinan adalah seseorang yang pemalu dan kikuk. Tentu saja itu membuat Kris merasa bahwa kewajibannya sebagai seorang kakak menjadi lebih besar. Walalupun untuk saat ini, dia ingin membiarkan adiknya mengejar apa yang ia inginkan. Dan jika apa yang diinginkannya tidak diraih, maka Kris akan menemaninya untuk mencari yang lain lagi.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Kris yang sekarang menatap adiknya dengan tatapan penuh.

"Kai. Jonathan Kairesa. Bukankah namanya bagus?" jawab Kinan yang disambut dengan anggukan tidak rela dari kakak lelakinya.

-.000.-

"Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Kinan tersenyum dan menaruh tas ranselnya di sudut ruang seni rupa yang ia datangi. Jordy, lelaki yang baru saja menyambutnya dengan suara nyaring itu langsung menyodorkan sebuah papan kayu. Papan kayu itu yang akan Kinan lukis menjadi sebuah _Gunungan,_ seperti yang ada di wayang kulit Jawa. Ia sudah melakukannya kemarin, sehingga ia hanya perlu melukis satu buah lagi untuk ornamen pintu masuk festival sekolahnya.

Ruang seni rupa sangat amat ramai, dipenuhi dengan panitia dekorasi yang siap menghias acara festival sekolahnya. Mereka sengaja tidak memesan hiasan-hiasan itu dan memilih untuk membuatnya sendiri. Karena kata mereka, esensi dari festival sekolah adalah proses pembuatannya. Dan hasil yang mereka dapatkan nanti akan dinikmati ketika semua orang memuji karyanya.

Melihat ruangan yang sudah tidak cukup lagi, Kinan memutuskan untuk keluar dan mencari tempat yang nyaman. Sembari menenteng papan kayu lapis dan satu tas yang berisi cat _acrylic_ miliknya, Kinan duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang ada di depan ruang seni rupa. Terasa tenang, karena tidak ada yang mengganggu dan sepi. Setelah mencari-cari posisi yang nyaman, Kinan mulai menuangkan cat dan mencampurnya dengan air. Ia sudah sangat tahu berapa kompisisi dan rasio antara cat dan air yang harus ia gunakan, sehingga dia tidak perlu khawatir dengan hasil warnanya.

Merasa ada yang kurang, ia mengambil ponsel dan memutar lagu kesukaannya. _Earphone_ yang mengalunkan musik membuat otaknya berjalan lancar, dan ia merasa idenya lebih mudah tertuang jika melakukan itu. Kuas lukisnya mulai menari di atas papan kayu miliknya. Warna putih menjadi warna dasar yang ia torehkan. Sembari bersenandung, Kinan mulai melukis. Obyek yang ia lukis tidaklah mudah. Namun, ketika ia melihat hasil lukisan _Gunungan_ pertamanya, ia tahu jika hasilnya tidaklah buruk.

Sekitar dua jam setelahnya, Kinan sudah menggambar detail-detail kecil _Gunungan_ tersebut. Tidak ia buat sepersis _Gunungan_ aslinya, karena dia memberikan sedikit improvisasi di sana. Lagipula, dia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menggambar dua buah _Gunungan_ karena masih banyak yang harus dilakukan. Jordy yang menjadi asisten Kai untuk urusan dekorasi sangat membutuhkan dirinya. Tentu Kinan tidak mau kakak kelasnya yang bersuara nyaring itu berteriak marah padanya.

"Hei."

Kinan yang menyadari jika seseorang duduk di seberangnya mendongakkan kepala. Ia mendapati seorang siswa dengan kamera yang dikalungkan dan memakai jaket _denim._ Ketika menyadari siapa yang baru saja datang, Kinan melepas salah satu _earphone_ nya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah mendapatkan berapa _scene_ hari ini?" tanyanya yang kemudian kembali melukis lagi.

"Entah. Empat? Lima? Aku tidak tahu."

Kinan terkekeh, "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu begitu?"

"Percayalah padaku. Aku, Ravi, dan yang lainnya membuat film dokumenter. Kami tidak memikirkan berapa banyak _scene_ yang diambil." lelaki itu berhenti sejenak, sebelum berucap lagi, "Masih banyak dekorasi yang belum dikerjakan?"

"Lumayan. Mungkin 30 persen lagi? Entahlah."

Kali ini giliran lawan bicara Kinan yang tergelak, "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu begitu?"

Kinan mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati lelaki itu mencodongkan kepala ke arahnya. Dia memasang sebuah senyuman jahil di bibirnya. Namun senyuman itu malah membuat Kinan tersipu malu.

"Mengapa kau membalikkan pertanyaanku?"

" _Nope,_ aku tidak membalikkan pertanyaanmu," ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, "aku hanya ingin menyamakan keadaan. Antara aku, dan kau."

"Ada-ada saja." gumam Kinan yang masih tersenyum.

Kinan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Membiarkan sang lelaki duduk dan bersantai. Sesekali Kinan mengecek keadaan lelaki itu, tapi ia hanya bisa melihat seseorang yang sibuk dengan kamera. Lelaki itu memotret obyek-obyek secara serampangan. Bahkan mungkin burung-burung merpati yang sedang menyantap biji-biji jagung itu juga tak luput dari tangkapan lensanya.

"Seingatku mereka tidak sebanyak ini."

"Hm?" Kinan kembali mengotakkan konsentrasinya pada lelaki itu, "Apanya?"

Lelaki itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "Burung-burung itu. Dulu hanya sekitar… empat ekor? Sekarang tiba-tiba ada delapan, bukan—" ia bergumam dan mulai menghitung, "wow! Ada sebelas ekor!"

"Apa pentingnya?" tanya Kinan yang tergelak.

"Kau merasa percakapan ini tidak penting?" lelaki itu menghadapkan badannya pada Kinan, "Aku hanya ingin berbincang denganmu, apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa kau mementingkan jumlah burung-burung merpati itu."

Siswa itu terkekeh, "Akan banyak pasangan burung merpati disini. Dan kau tahu, burung merpati akan setia dengan pasangannya."

"Lalu?" tanya Kinan dengan alis berkerut.

"Aku akan menjadi salah satu orang yang mencontoh burung merpati."

Kinan tergelak. Benar-benar tergelak hingga kepalanya terpelanting ke belakang, "Mengapa kau sangat _random_ dalam memilih sebuah topik percakapan?"

Kai, lelaki itu, menaikkan pundak dan alisnya bersamaan, "'Biarkan saja. Yang penting kau mau berbicara denganku dan tidak menjadi Kinan yang hemat untuk berkata-kata."

"Begitukah?" tantang Kinan.

Kai mengangguk, " _Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa_ kau melukis di luar ruangan? Bukankah ruang seni dipakai untuk membuat dekorasi?"

"Ruang seni sangat ramai. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika ada di dalam sana."

"Karena suara Jordy? Sudah kuduga. Jordy memang tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya sendiri."

Kinan tertawa lagi, "Bukan. Bukan karena Kak Jordy. Justru Kak Jordy sangat amat membantuku. Tapi… ya karena ruangan sangat ramai. Rasa-rasanya aku tidak bisa bernafas jika ada di dalam sana."

"Disini kau bisa bernafas?" Kinan mengangguk, "Meskipun aku disini?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ku pikir kau tidak bisa bernafas jika sedang bersamaku."

"Ada apa denganmu? Terlalu banyak mengonsumsi gula?" ucap Kinan yang diakhiri dengan tawanya lagi.

Kai selalu begitu. Mengucapkan lelucon-lelucon hambar yang bisa membuatnya tertawa. Lelucon-lelucon itu juga yang membuat Kai terlihat lebih _charming_ daripada seharusnya. Entah memang Kai yang seperti itu atau hanya Kinan saja yang merasa Kai begitu. Kai tidak pernah mau dipanggil dengan sebutan _kakak_ oleh Kinan. Awalnya Kinan juga tidak tahu mengapa. Tetapi beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika Kinan menanyakan apa alasannya, Kai hanya menjawab bahwa itu membuat mereka terasa lebih dekat saja.

Ketika mereka sedang sibuk berbincang sembari Kinan memberikan sentuhan akhir untuk lukisannya, air hujan menyapa mereka. Tetes-tetes kecil mulai jatuh, dan membuat keduanya segera berlari menyelamatkan barang-barang yang bisa mereka bawa. Kai menjadi orang yang berlari pertama. Kinan sempat merasa dikhianati—karena ia berpikir bahwa Kai tidak mau membantunya—tapi karena Kinan menyadari bahwa Kai membawa sebuah kamera membuat ia memaklumi perbuatan lelaki itu. Tapi setelahnya, Kai berlari ke arahnya lagi dan membawakan separuh dari peralatan lukisnya.

"Aman?" tanya Kai ketika berhasil menepikan barang-barang mereka dari rintik hujan.

Kinan mengangguk, "Catnya cepat kering dan sudah selesai. Jadi… aman!" serunya sembari mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Masih ada yang harus kau kerjakan?"

Kinan menggelengkan kepalanya kali ini, "Tidak untuk hari ini. Aku masih harus menunggu yang lainnya dan aku akan melakukan _finishing._ Lagipula kain yang akan aku lukis belum terbeli. Jadi aku harus menunggu."

"Hmm… kalau begitu… kantin? Aku sangat lapar."

"Kau belum makan siang?" Kai menggeleng, "Baiklah. Aku akan merapikan barang-barangku terlebih dulu dan menitipkannya di ruang seni. Tunggu aku."

Kinan mendapati sebuah anggukan sebelum memasukkan seluruh peralatan melukisnya. Sempat ia mendengar Kai yang menitipkan kameranya, dan ia memilih untuk setuju. Ia juga berpamitan dengan Jordy, yang saat ini sedang menghibur teman-temannya dengan menyanyi menggunakan sebuah alat pel untuk membersihkan ruang seni. Di saat itu baru ia ingat Kai pernah mengatakan bahwa Jordy sangat ingin menjadi penyanyi. Dan ketika mendengar suara Jordy, Kinan memaklumi—karena suara Jordy benar-benar bagus.

Kinan kembali ke tempat Kai menunggu, "Payung?"

" _No need,_ " Kai melepas jaket _denim_ nya, "aku akan mencucinya nanti."

Untuk kedua kalinya mereka berlari menembus hujan dengan sebuah jaket _denim_ sebagai payung. Rasa kasihan ditujukan Kinan kepada jaket itu. Kai mengatakan bahwa ia sering menggunakan jaket itu sebagai payung, karena ia malas menenteng payung ke mana-mana. Kai, yang saat ini sering mengambil _scene_ untuk film dokumenter sekolahnya memang dianjurkan untuk membawa payung oleh Ravi, _partner_ nya dalam membuat film. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin Kai basah, tapi ia lebih tidak ingin kamera Kai basah.

Aroma hujan membuat mata Kinan berbinar. Meskipun sudah sedikit pudar karena hujan sudah menderas, tapi ia masih bisa merasakannya. Aroma hujan yang kata Kai bernama _petrichor_ itu sangat menenangkan otaknya yang sudah bekerja selama beberapa jam. Ia tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai, yang memegang jaket _denim_ nya dengan erat. Di saat itu ia menyadari bahwa Kai memilik lekuk wajah yang sangat tegas. Sangat amat tegas. Jarak yang begitu dekat dan waktu yang begitu singkat—karena Kinan memperhatikan jalanan lagi—sudah cukup untuknya; untuk Kinan tahu bahwa Kai memiliki bola mata berwarna cokelat muda. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang cenderung berwarna hitam.

"Akhirnya!" seru Kai yang kemudian membiarkan Kinan menyelamatkan dirinya terlebih dulu.

"Sepatuku basah—airnya sudah merembes ke kaos kakiku karena menginjak kubangan tadi." Gerutu Kinan pada dirinya sendiri.

Kai terkekeh dan kemudian memasangkan jaket itu ke punggung Kinan, "Jangan manja."

Lelaki berkacamata itu mendelik, "Aku tidak manja!"

"Hmm… benarkah? Mengapa aku tidak yakin untuk itu—" Kai berjalan dan Kinan mengekor di belakangnya, "Pesan apa?"

"Teh? Teh manis panas!"

"Baiklah," Kai menoleh ke suatu sudut, "cepat duduk di sana sebelum ada yang mendudukinya." Tunjuknya pada sudut dimana mereka bertemu sebelumnya.

Kinan menuruti apa kemauan lelaki itu. Sempat ia bermaksud untuk menitipkan uang teh panasnya, namun Kai menolak. Dan karena itu, Kinan lebih memilih untuk pergi ke tempat yang Kai inginkan sebelumnya.

Ia membetulkan jaket yang tersemat di punggungnya itu. Bagian luarnya sedikit basah. Tidak benar-benar basah sehingga masih bisa untuk ia pakai. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lelaki yang sibuk dengan pesanannya, memilih lauk apa yang dimakan. Selebihnya, Kinan menatap tetes-tetes hujan yang jatuh. Sudah lebih deras daripada sebelumnya, dan angin dingin juga semakin kencang. Sempat Kinan bergidik, tapi jaket milik Kai sedikit menyelamatkan dirinya dari keadaan itu.

" _Whoop, whoop._ "

Kinan menoleh dan mendapati Kai dengan susah payah membawa sebuah nampan berisi sebuah piring dan dua gelas besar. Dengan sigap, Kinan berdiri dan mengambil dua buah gelas itu—yang ia tahu berisikan minuman yang sama.

"Kau makan dengan porsi sebanyak ini?" tanya Kinan ketika sudah melihat piring Kai yang penuh.

Kai yang sudah duduk itu mengangguk dan mulai menggali makanannya, "Aku sangat lapar. Sangat amat lapar."

"Kau bisa menghabiskannya?"

Dengan mulut yang penuh Kai menjawab, "Tentu saja. Kau mau?"

Kinan menggeleng. Ia lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan tangannya dengan suhu panas dari teh miliknya. Mereka terdiam. Kai sendiri menyibukkan dirinya dengan makanan yang ada di depannya. Lagipula Kinan juga tidak ingin mengganggu lelaki itu. Karena ia melihat Kai makan dengan _tempo_ cepat—sepertinya ia sangat lapar.

"Kau disini rupanya."

Seseorang duduk di sebelah Kai. Kinan mengenal lelaki itu. Koordinator acara dari festival ulang tahun sekolahnya, _si Vampir Bisu, Oscario Sena_.

"Apa?" tanya Kai dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Berapa alokasi waktu untuk film dokumenter?"

Kai menelan makanannya dengan susah payah, "Setengah jam. Sudah kubilang sekitar 30 sampai 35 menit saja. Bisa-bisanya kau mencariku ketika makan begini—"

"Baiklah," ia mencatat di sebuah buku kecil dan kemudian menepuk pundak Kai, " _bye._ "

Kai mendengus kesal dan kemudian meracau, "Selalu begitu, anak itu. Datang dan pergi, berbicara hemat, tanpa ekspresi pula."

Kinan terkekeh, "Tapi dia sahabatmu, ' _kan?_ "

"Dia, Jordy, dan Cardeen lebih tepatnya—dan kami memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda hingga aku tidak mengerti mengapa kami bisa berteman dekat—" ia menenggak minumannya sebentar, "ah, apakah kau tidak begitu curiga dengan nama Cardeen yang aneh?"

"Benar! Aku ingin menanyakan hal itu tapi aku selalu saja lupa."

"Namanya Cardeen Yousef Parker. Ayahnya berkebangsaan Amerika dan ibunya dari Medan—jadi kau bisa memaklumi jika dia berbicara dengan logat Sumatera walaupun mukanya sedikit _bule_."

Kinan mengangguk. Memang, di saat mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia merasakan keanehan dari nama Cardeen. Apalagi ketika tahu nama lengkapnya diikuti dengan Parker di belakangnya.

Kai menceritakan tentang teman-temannya—lebih tepatnya Jordy, Cardeen dan Sena. Bagaimana mereka berkenalan dan bagaimana mereka bisa berteman meskipun sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang. Kai sendiri memiliki sifat yang humoris dan menyenangkan, walaupun ia sendiri mengatakan bahwa ia juga punya sifat temperamen—tidak separah Cardeen untungnya. Jordy… seperti yang Kinan tahu sendiri, Jordy adalah lelaki yang ceria dan selalu mengkonsumsi gula berlebih karena tidak bisa diam. Dan karena sifatnya itu, dia dijuluki sebagai _Chirping Jordy_. Sedangkan Cardeen sendiri memang pemarah. Entah, Kai bilang mungkin dulu ketika Cardeen lahir bukan menangis, tapi menyumpahi orang-orang termasuk dokter yang membantu kelahirannya. Yang paling dingin adalah Sena. Kai mengatakan jika Sena dan Kinan memiliki sifat yang hampir sama. Hanya saja Sena tidak pernah berekspresi sehingga mereka tidak tahu apakah dia sedang sedih atau bahagia. Bagi Kai, hidup Sena sangatlah datar dan begitu-begitu saja, tidak ada lekukan seperti Chitato. _Life is never flat, he said._

Kinan belajar sedikit demi sedikit tentang Kai. Di mana Kai juga menceritakan bahwa dia punya tiga ekor anjing kembar ber-ras _poodle_ yang diberi nama _Alpha, Beta,_ dan _Omega._ Bahkan Kai juga sempat menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan seekor anjing berwarna putih yang bernama Omega. Lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa Omega satu-satunya betina—dan itu membuat Kai memanjakannya.

Di saat itu Kinan tahu bahwa dibalik wajah tegas Kai, dibalik tatapannya yang kadang bisa membunuh, Kai memiliki sisi lain yang lembut. Meskipun begitu, Kai mengatakan bahwa dia juga seseorang yang bisa meledak. Bahkan seorang Cardeen pun bisa merasa ciut. Kinan menyadari, bahwa seseorang yang tidak mudah marah akan sangat menyeramkan jika tiba-tiba terpancing emosinya; begitu pula lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya.

-.000.-

Kinan menyelesaikan warna terakhir dari kain yang ia lukis. Kain itu akan digunakan sebagai ornamen untuk salah satu bagian festival sekolah. Ia dan Jordy benar-benar bekerja keras untuk keseluruhan desain, hingga Kinan sendiri tidak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana hasil akhir dekorasi yang ia desain nanti. Ia masih berkutat di dalam ruang seni rupa bersama Jordy. Hanya dengan Jordy. Kakak kelasnya yang satu itu tidak pernah meninggalkan dirinya jika sedang mendesain, bahkan saat ini Jordy juga ikut memberikan sentuhan akhir kain yang mereka lukis bersama.

Festival memang dimulai beberapa hari lagi. Tepatnya lima hari lagi. Sekarang sudah menginjak awal bulan Januari. Bulan dimana hujan tidak pernah berhenti sejak pagi bahkan hingga hari berganti. Matahari juga tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya karena tertutup oleh awan kelabu. Terkadang Kinan berpikir ulang mengapa festival sekolah diadakan saat bulan hujan begini—karena ulang tahun sekolahnya bulan Januari sebenarnya—tapi Jordy pernah mengatakan bahwa sekolah mereka terkenal karena adanya _rainy festival,_ atau festival hujan.

Sudah sekitar tiga hari ini Kinan tidak bertemu dengan Kai. Kai sempat berpamitan padanya bahwa dia harus menyelesaikan film dokumenter dan menyeleksi foto-foto selama pembuatan festival yang akan dipasang di galeri kegiatan sekolahnya. Kinan memaklumi itu, dan dia bisa memahami jika Kai sangat perfeksionis akan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Sama dengannya, namun Kai adalah lelaki yang ambisius, lelaki yang tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang sudah ia raih.

"Celanaku—" Kinan bergumam sembari melihat ujung celana abu-abunya yang terkena cat berwarna merah, "pasti tidak bisa dibersihkan." Gerutunya.

Jordy yang berjongkok tidak jauh dari Kinan itu terkekeh, "Itu masih belum seberapa," ia mengambil sebuah kaos kaki yang berwarna kuning, "lihat bagaimana kaos kakiku."

Kinan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menyadari bahwa percikan cat yang ada di bagian bawah celananya itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan kaos kaki putih Jordy yang bisa dibilang tercelup ke dalam cat kain begitu.

"Tumben Kai tidak kemari." Ucap Jordy yang mulai melukis lagi.

"Dia sedang sibuk katanya. Sibuk menyiapkan film dokumenter dan menyortir foto untuk galeri."

Jordy berjalan dan berjongkok di depan Kinan sembari mencelupkan kuasnya, "Kalian berpacaran?"

"Hm?" Kinan mendongak dan tertawa kecil, "Tidak. Kami hanya berteman."

"Banyak dari anak-anak yang mengira kalian berpacaran."

"Eh? Anak-anak dekorasi?" Jordy mengangguk, " _Kenapa_ begitu?"

Jordy kembali ke posisi awalnya, "Kai bukan orang yang mudah untuk dekat dengan seseorang secara… _romantically_ begitu. Dia tidak begitu mudah mempercayai orang lain. Maka dari itu, jika kau melihat bagaimana caranya dia bekerja, dia cenderung mengerjakan apapun sendirian. Aku sempat heran ketika Kai mengatakan padaku bahwa ada seorang siswa pindahan yang akan membantuku untuk mengurus dekorasi festival. Mungkin karena Bintang yang mengenalkanmu padanya, tapi—Kai benar-benar bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku tahu benar karena aku sering mengerjakan sebuah pekerjaan bersama."

Kinan mengangguk kecil. Masih banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui dari Kai, lelaki yang mengisi otaknya selama beberapa minggu belakangan. Beberapa kali ia mendengar cerita dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, tapi dia tidak mendapati itu dari Kai. Termasuk apa yang Jordy ceritakan baru saja. Ia merasa Kai selalu baik-baik saja, bukan orang yang mengalami isu kepercayaan begitu. Namun apa yang dikatakan Jordy benar adanya. Kai adalah orang yang memilih untuk mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Bukan karena sifat _self-centered,_ tapi ia mengetahui bagaimana orang-orang di sekitarnya yang kurang serius untuk mengerjakan sesuatu; dan Kai tidak menyukai itu.

Kinan mengecek ponselnya, berharap Kai akan meninggalkan pesan di sana. Tapi tidak ada, karena hanya menampilkan sebuah notifikasi kosong. Sejenak ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan lelaki itu, namun bagaimana lagi. Dia tahu jika Kai sedang sibuk dan tidak ingin diganggu. Akan sama dengan dirinya jika sedang melukis atau membuat sebuah desain. _Sama seperti dirinya._

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore ketika kain yang dia dan Jordy lukis selesai. Kinan berpamitan dengan kakak kelasnya setelah membersihkan seluruh perlengkapannya; dan bermaksud untuk pulang ke rumah. Kris baru saja berpesan bahwa dia membelikan makanan kesukaan Kinan, hingga Kinan sudah tidak sabar untuk itu.

Ia berjalan dengan sebuah payung berwarna _navy_ yang baru saja dibelikan sang kakak sekitar dua hari lalu. Memang, Kris sudah mencecarnya dengan banyak tuduhan ketika Kinan pulang dengan keadaan yang basah kuyup. Setelah itu, Kris langsung memberikan payung kecil yang bisa Kinan bawa ke mana-mana. Selama ini Kinan mengeluh jika payung akan membuat tasnya berat, dan pada akhirnya Kris memberikan payung yang sangat ringan—hingga Kinan tidak bisa beralasan lagi.

Ketika ia berjalan keluar sekolah, ia mendapati Kai yang baru saja berlari masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS. Dan dengan refleks, Kinan yang pada awalnya bermaksud untuk pulang justru berbelok dan menyusul lelaki itu—sekadar untuk bertanya bagaimana kabarnya.

"Kai?" Kinan menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Ia bisa melihat Kai sedang sibuk dengan komputer jinjingnya, bahkan dengan alis yang berkerut.

Kai melirikkan matanya sedikit, ke arah dimana suara itu berasal. Dia tidak memperdulikan orang itu dan memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Dia sedang stress dan marah. Marah karena semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya tidak becus untuk melakukan tugas mereka sendiri.

Melihat Kai yang tidak bergeming, Kinan membuka pintu itu sedikit hingga ia bisa melihat lelaki itu dengan lebih jelas, "A-aku tahu kau sedang sibuk, jadi aku—aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu. Aku hanya… hanya ingin mengetahui keadaanmu saja. Tapi sepertinya kau sedang tidak baik jadi—"

"Bisakah kau diam dan pergi? Aku sedang tidak bisa diganggu." seru Kai yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada dingin.

"Ah, aku—" Kinan memejamkan matanya sebentar, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis di tempat, "baiklah. Aku pergi."

Kinan mengubah haluannya setelah menutup pintu dengan sangat perlahan sehingga tidak menganggu Kai lebih parah. Dia merasa bodoh, karena seharusnya dia bisa mengerti keadaan Kai saat ini. Lagipula _Kai sendiri_ dan Jordy sudah mengingatkan bahwa Kai bukanlah orang yang ramah ketika sedang marah. Seharusnya Kinan tidak terkejut, dan seharusnya Kinan tidak merasa kecewa. Tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Kai baik-baik saja.

"Dia sedang stress. Dia sedang lelah. Dia sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Harusnya aku tahu itu." Gumam Kinan yang menggenggam erat payungnya sembari menembus hujan yang tiba-tiba menderas tanpa memberikan alasan.

-.000.-

Kai duduk di balik komputer jinjingnya sejak pagi. Dia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari sana—bahkan membolos dua kelas di jam awal sekolah. Festival dimulai tiga hari lagi dan film dokumenternya belum selesai. Film dokumenter adalah hal yang paling ditunggu ketika festival tiba, karena semua gambar yang ada di sana diambil secara _candid,_ sehingga terlihat sangat polos tanpa _acting_ sama sekali.

Tiga hari yang lalu emosinya terbakar hebat. Salah satu kru untuk film dokumenternya, Kevin, melakukan sebuah kesalahan sehingga semua hasil _editing_ yang sudah Kai kerjakan hilang begitu saja. Kesialan lain juga membuat dirinya murka, tutup lensa kamera yang biasa ia bawa patah ketika Ravi mengambil beberapa gambar di kelas tiga. Sena juga benar-benar membuat kemarahannya memuncak. Lelaki berwajah pucat itu menagih _editing_ film dokumenternya agar bisa diletakkan pada _rundown_ yang pas. Namun karena _editing_ harus diulang dari awal, maka Kai tidak bisa memberikan jawaban dan membuat Sena kesal.

"Kau tidak perlu stress, Kai." Ucap Cardeen yang datang dan membawa beberapa kertas yang Kai yakini merupakan _rundown_ acara.

"Lebih baik kau diam saja, Car." Jawab Kai ketus.

Cardeen terkekeh, "Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi dirimu. Ketika situasi tidak membantu dan orang-orang di sekitarmu tidak bisa kau percaya sama sekali—itu menyebalkan karena kau ingin memarahi banyak orang disini."

Kai terdiam, memilih untuk memperhatikan potongan film mana yang harus digabungkan. Dia bisa membayangkan berapa durasi yang akan digunakan untuk _rendering_ film tersebut, dan dia makin kesal saja. Cardeen sudah mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak cemas, namun Kai tidak bisa menghindari itu. Dia merasa wajar untuk cemas dan marah. Dia juga merasa wajar jika tidak bisa mempercayai orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kinan sejak insiden dua hari yang lalu. Kai merasa khawatir, karena ia melakukan sebuah tindakan yang tidak perlu. Ia merasa sedikit menyesal, tapi apa mau dikata, dia sedang tidak bisa diganggu sama sekali bahkan untuk sekadar ditanyai hal sepele. Biasanya, Kinan akan mengingatkan dia untuk sekadar makan siang ketika di sekolah, namun sekarang tidak lagi. Notifikasi ponselnya hanya berisi panitia-panitia acara yang meracau tidak jelas. Pesan yang terakhir dikirimkan oleh Kinan mungkin dua hari yang lalu, dan sekarang Kai tidak tahu harus mengirimkan apa dulu untuk memulai percakapan.

Dia tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan siswa pindahan itu. Siswa yang selalu bisa membuatnya gemas hanya karena tawanya. Dia selalu bisa membayangkan Kinan yang tertawa dengan puas ketika mendengar leluconnya hingga mata bulat yang ada di balik kacamata tebal itu menghilang begitu saja. Kinan memberikan sebuah ketenangan baginya, dan dia tidak mengerti mengapa itu bisa terjadi. Ketika Kinan muncul dua hari lalu dan mengatakan bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan dirinya, Kai merasa sedikit lega. Tapi saat itu amarahnya sedang tidak bisa dikontrol hingga dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang tidak perlu.

"Kak Cardeen?"

Kai mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kinan menyusupkan kepalanya di balik pintu ruang OSIS yang terbuka sedikit. Lelaki kecil itu membuatnya rindu. Ingin Kai berbincang-bincang dengannya namun dia sedang tidak ada waktu. Kai harus menyelesaikan apa yang ia kerjakan, karena ia sendiri tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan itu pada orang lain.

"Oh! Kinan?" Cardeen melirik ke arah Kai—yang dengan canggung sedang memperhatikan Kinan, "Bagaimana?"

Kinan melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju Cardeen. Kemudian ia menyerahkan sebuah barang berbungkus kertas berwarna biru pada lelaki itu, "Ini untukmu." Ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

" _Thank you!_ Aku sudah bisa menduga bahwa kau bisa melakukannya! Aku berterima kasih padamu, sungguh!" seru Cardeen yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengacak-acak rambut Kinan hingga kacamatanya melorot.

Kinan tersenyum lebar, sangat amat lebar hingga Kai merasa risih. Dia tidak menyukai Kinan yang begini. Bukan berarti dia ingin Kinan merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, namun ia tidak suka ketika Kinan tertawa dan bertindak seperti itu pada orang lain. Meskipun itu sahabatnya sendiri. Kai tidak mengerti mengapa dia merasa posesif begitu, tapi dia sedikit beralasan bahwa beban kerjanya membuatnya memikirkan hal yang tidak logis.

Kinan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kai, "Ah, Kai! Aku membelikan ini untukmu—" dia menenteng sebuah tas plastik berwarna putih. Di dalamnya terdapat sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu cokelat yang Kinan tahu merupakan susu kesukaan dari Kai, "aku tahu kau selalu melupakan makan siangmu—"

"Bawa itu pergi. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan."

Kinan yang semula semangat langsung terdiam. Dia kemudian tersenyum, bukan sebuah senyuman bahagia tapi sebuah senyuman kecewa, "Ah, baiklah. Aku akan membawanya pergi—mungkin aku akan memakannya sendiri," dia menggenggam tas plastik itu dengan kedua tangannya dan kemudian menatap Cardeen, "aku pergi dulu, Kak."

Kai melihat Kinan yang sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Penyesalan menyeruak dengan hebat, namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia tidak menyukai keadaannya, dan dia tidak menyukai Kinan yang tertawa lepas dengan orang lain. Ini konyol, tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya.

"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan baru saja?" tanya Cardeen dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Mengusirnya. Dia membuatku semakin penat."

"Apa?" Cardeen menghela nafas dan memijat keningnya, "Dengar, kalau kau marah padanya karena pekerjaanmu, aku merasa kau sudah gila. Karena dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa dan kau membuatnya kecewa! Dia sudah sangat baik menyempatkan dirinya untuk membelikan makan siang untukmu tapi kau malah mengusirnya—aku tidak bisa mengerti dengan apa isi otakmu," Cardeen menghentikan ucapannya. Ketika ia melihat Kai ingin berpendapat, ia berujar lagi, "jika kau marah karena aku bisa bercanda dengannya, kau harus membenahi dirimu sendiri. Dan jika kau marah karena dia memberikan ini padaku, kau akan menyesal. Ini adalah gambar Bintang. Aku memintanya untuk menggambarkan Bintang dan memberikannya nanti."

Kai melihat Cardeen yang gusar itu keluar dari ruangan. Dan Kai sudah memikirkan apa yang diucapkan salah satu sahabatnya tersebut. Di saat itu pula, Kai menyadari bahwa dia sudah membuat Kinan kecewa, dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

-.000.-

" _Dudu,_ ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kris yang datang dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Kinan.

Kinan menggeleng, "Tidak ada."

Kris, yang menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya segera bergerak mendekat. Kedua lengannya yang panjang itu segera memeluk adiknya yang meringkuk. Dia tahu adiknya sedang tidak baik, dan dia tidak ingin adiknya berdiam diri seperti itu.

"Hmm… menyukai orang tidak seindah itu yang kau kira, ' _kan_?" tanya Kris yang mengusap kepala adiknya perlahan.

"Aku membenci Kakak karena Kakak tahu apa yang aku rasakan tanpa aku bercerita." Gumam Kinan yang menyusup lebih dalam ke pelukan kakak lelakinya.

Kris terkekeh, "Dengar, menyukai seseorang itu sama seperti hujan. Kau memberikan semua perasaanmu seperti air hujan yang jatuh ke daratan. Terkadang tanpa peringatan, dan seringkali peringatan itu sangat kuat. Namun kau tahu sendiri, hasil dari hujan tidak selamanya baik. Tidak jarang hujan memberikan pelangi atau membiarkan matahari bersinar dengan cerah setelahnya. Namun sesekali hujan memberikan kau petir yang sangat keras atau bahkan badai yang dahsyat."

"Mengapa Kakak mengatakan itu padaku?" tanya Kinan sembari memainkan kancing kemeja dari Kris.

"Kau harus tahu resikonya, _Du._ Karena menyukai seseorang tidak selalu berakhir indah. Ada saatnya semua perasaanmu terbalas, dan ada kalanya itu hanya dirasakan satu sisi saja."

Kinan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tanpa ia sadari ia mulai terisak setelah mendengar ucapan kakak lelakinya. Baru pertama kali ia menyukai seseorang, namun ia ditolak mentah-mentah seperti itu. Beberapa minggu yang ia habiskan bersama Kai serasa terbuang percuma ketika mengingat apa yang sudah dikatakan Kai padanya tadi. Ia merasa kecewa karena Kai berubah secara tiba-tiba, tapi ia ingin tahu mengapa. Cardeen mengatakan bahwa Kai merasa marah dan stress dengan keadaan sekitarnya—dan tentu saja sifat Kai yang marah memang menyeramkan—tapi Kinan masih ingin lebih tahu dari itu.

"Kau tidak bisa meraih apa yang kau inginkan?" Kinan mengangguk, "Kakak akan menemanimu mencari yang lain lagi. Tidak apa, waktu masih sangat panjang untukmu."

Kinan mengangguk lagi. Merasa bahwa dia tidak ingin mengakhiri perasaannya begitu saja karena ia ingin memperbaiki keadaan. Tetapi dia sedang merasa kecewa. Dia sedang tidak ingin dibentak dan dicaci karena hal sepele lagi. Mungkin dia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat, dan membiarkan Kai bekerja seorang diri. Dia hanya ingin memastikan apakah Kai akan mencarinya suatu hari nanti, atau tidak. Jika Kai mencarinya, maka Kinan akan membiarkan hatinya jatuh. Jika tidak, maka dia akan menyimpan hatinya sendirian. Seperti langit yang mendung namun tidak menjatuhkan air hujan.

-.000.-

Festival akan dimulai esok hari dan sekolah sedang sibuk. Setiap siswa menghias kelas mereka masing-masing, namun Kinan menyibukkan dirinya untuk menyiapkan acara utama festival. Rangkaian acara kecil sebenarnya sudah dimulai sejak kemarin, tapi puncak festival akan diselenggarakan esok hari.

Kinan, dengan kaki tanpa sepatu sudah berlarian kesana kemari sembari membawa beberapa ornamen untuk pintu masuk festival mereka. Masalah yang ia alami kemarin sejenak terlupakan olehnya. Teman-teman yang ada di sekitarnya sangat membantu dirinya keluar dari rasa kecewa. Bintang terutama. Ketika Kinan menceritakan semuanya, Bintang segera memeluk dirinya dan berkata bahwa dia akan menghajar Kai jika bertemu dengannya nanti. Kinan bersyukur karena Bintang yang sibuk masih mau menyempatkan diri untuk mendengar ceritanya. Tidak seperti lelaki itu— _ah,_ sudahlah. Kinan saja sudah malas untuk memikirkan kejadian itu.

Tas kecil yang ada dipunggungnya berisi sebotol minuman dan sebuah payung. Payung yang akhir-akhir ini menemaninya ke mana pun ia pergi. Jika melihat payung itu ia akan teringat bagaimana kakaknya yang mengomel dan marah seperti ayahnya. Hal itu sudah cukup membuat Kinan terkikik dan sedikit ceria.

"Kinan! Hujan mulai turun!"

Kinan menoleh ketika mendengar Jordy yang berteriak dari kejauhan. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, dan mendapati titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan. Namun dia merasa sangat tidak rela untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya karena tinggal sedikit lagi.

Tidak mengindahkan gerimis yang mulai datang, Kinan masih sibuk merekatkan ornamen itu. Lagipula hujan belum begitu deras, jadi dia memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Beberapa detik setelahnya hujan menjadi semakin deras dan Kinan belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Barang-barang yang ia bawa juga masih tercecer. Telapak kakinya mulai terasa sakit karena harus berjongkok di atas jalan sekolahnya yang terbuat dari aspal. Sempat mengaduh, tapi Kinan tidak peduli. Dia mulai merasakan pundaknya basah, tapi ia tetap tidak acuh.

"Hujan sudah turun. _Kenapa_ kau masih disini?"

Kinan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang sedang menawarkan jaketnya untuk menghalau hujan. Dengan senyuman kecil, Kinan menunduk lagi dan memberikan perekat terakhirnya hingga selesai. Dia juga membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum akhirnya berdiri sejajar dengan lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi memberikan aku payung dari jaketmu," Kinan membuka tas punggungnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah payung dari sana, "aku sudah punya payung sendiri. Tapi… terima kasih."

Kinan membalikkan badannya dan berlari kecil. Sesekali ia mengaduh karena kakinya terasa sakit, tapi selebihnya ia ingin menangis. Dia tahu jika ini tidak benar, karena entah mengapa ia ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada lelaki itu. Namun separuh hatinya ia merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri karena sudah bertindak begini.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya di depan Jordy yang sudah menunggunya. Jordy, yang mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya dengan Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan yang khawatir. Iya, sebelumnya Kinan bercerita pada kakak kelasnya tersebut. Jordy sudah bisa menduganya, dan ia tidak terkejut sama sekali. Dia sudah hafal bagaimana sifat sahabatnya. Maka dari itu, Jordy hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa Kinan harus bisa mengendalikan rasa kecewanya.

"Apakah aku melakukan hal yang benar?" tanya Kinan sembari melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengusap air matanya yang entah bagaimana bisa jatuh.

"Ikuti kata hatimu saja. Kau dan Kai harus tahu resikonya." Ucap Jordy yang menepuk pundak Kinan perlahan.

Kinan terdiam. Payungnya masih ia pegang namun sudah tidak menutupi kepalanya karena ia berdiri di depan kelas. Dia berdiri di depan Jordy yang sedari tadi menemaninya. Kinan menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, berharap melihat Kai yang sudah menghilang. Namun apa yang ia lihat bukanlah hal yang ia harapkan. Kai, yang sekarang berteduh di bawah selasar sekolahnya, sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu seakan berharap Kinan kembali ke sana. Jaketnya yang sudah basah ditenteng di tangan kanannya, dan Kai, masih berdiri dengan mata yang tidak beralih dari Kinan.

"Dia menyesal. Aku tahu itu. Dia akan begitu jika menyesali sesuatu." Ucap Jordy yang membuat hati Kinan terasa lebih berat lagi.

-.000.-

Beberapa jam menghias sekolah dengan ornamen-ornamennya, Kinan merasa lelah. Dia, Jordy, dan teman-temannya yang lain berusaha dengan sangat keras. Bahkan Kinan sedari tadi membantu Jordy untuk memasang lampu-lampu LED ketika hujan sudah reda. Baju seragam pramuka yang dikenakan oleh Kinan sudah sedikit basah, bahkan celananya sudah terlipat hingga lutut. Kakinya yang pucat dikotori oleh tanah-tanah berlumpur yang dipercikan oleh air. Ia masih melepas sepatunya, karena ia tidak mau sepatunya basah—dan rusak seperti sepatunya yang lain.

Saat ini Kinan duduk di depan kelas sembari memainkan ponselnya. Hujan kembali turun dan untung saja, semua dekorasi sekolah sudah selesai. Kinan sempat melemparkan pandangannya dan merasa bangga, karena panitia menggunakan desain usulannya. Ia mengagumi itu sembari mengayunkan kakinya karena bangku yang ia duduki lebih tinggi daripada panjang kakinya. Sepatunya juga berada di sana, dengan kaos kaki yang sebenarnya sudah sedikit lembab karena air yang terlempar ke arahnya.

Jam ponsel sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Ia sedang menunggu Kris pulang dari kampusnya untuk menjemput. Oleh karena itu, ia duduk di depan kelas dan menikmati hujan sendirian. Masih ada perasaan yang tak terdefinisikan menggantung di hatinya, namun Kinan berusaha menepis dengan memandang sekelilingnya; memandang bagaimana hasil kerjanya yang terpampang dengan jelas.

Dia tidak melihat Kai di manapun. Seharusnya Kinan tidak merasa kecewa ketika tidak mendapati sosok lelak itu. Dia seharusnya merasa puas karena sudah membuat Kai kecewa, seperti apa yang ia rasakan hari-hari sebelumnya. Kinan tidak mengerti. Dia dan Kai tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, tapi Kinan merasa kehidupan sekolahnya tidak akan lengkap jika tidak melihat lelaki itu. Bertengkar dengan seseorang tentu membuat dirinya merasa sedih, dan bertengkar dengan Kai membuat perasaannya lebih buruk lagi.

Kinan mengakui Kai membuat dirinya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kinan yang bersama Kai bukanlah Kinan yang hemat berbicara, bukanlah Kinan yang pemalu, dan bukan Kinan yang pendiam. Kai mengubah dirinya menjadi Kinan yang lain, Kinan yang lebih baik. Tapi, hanya dengan sebuah kejadian kecil, Kinan kembali menjadi Kinan yang sebelumnya. Kinan yang pendiam dan lebih memilih untuk menyendiri. Seperti saat ini, di saat teman-teman panitianya berkumpul untuk menonton film di dalam kelas—karena pekerjaan sudah selesai—Kinan lebih memilih untuk duduk di luar dengan alasan menunggu kakaknya datang menjemput. Namun pada kenyataannya dia tidak bergeming, dan memilih untuk menikmati udara dingin hujan yang menyapanya.

"Hei."

Kinan menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Ia mendapati orang yang paling tidak ia harapkan duduk di sampingnya. Tidak benar-benar di sampingnya karena Kai duduk di ujung kiri, dan Kinan di ujung yang lain.

"Iya?"

Kai terdiam. Tidak tahu harus bertanya dan berkata apa karena Kinan membalas sapaannya dengan wajah yang datar. Tidak seperti Kinan yang selalu berbinar ketika Kai datang ke kelasnya, mengajaknya makan siang, atau sekadar mengunjunginya di ruang seni ketika sedang sibuk. Hanya karena emosinya yang tidak bisa dikontrol, sikap Kinan padanya pun berubah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kinan lagi.

"Tidak, aku hanya—" Kai menyeret dirinya untuk duduk lebih dekat, "kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?"

Kinan mengangguk, "Sudah."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Suasana kembali canggung. Kai, yang dengan penampilan seperti biasanya, jaket _denim_ beserta tas ranselnya tersebut terlihat memilin jari-jemarinya. Sedangkan Kinan memilih untuk diam, berharap Kai mengatakan hal yang lain lagi.

Karena tidak ada perkataan lain, Kinan mengangkat suaranya, "Ada perlu lain? Aku harus pulang ke rumah."

"Kakakmu datang menjemput?" Kinan mengangguk, "Ah…"

Kinan tersenyum kecil. Dia pun berdiri dan membungkuk untuk mengambil sepatunya. Sebelum ia mengambil sepatu, sebuah tangan mencegahnya. Kinan sangat membenci situasi seperti ini. Situasi dimana dia ingin untuk beranjak tapi sang lawan menahannya untuk tetap di sana.

"Jangan pergi dulu," Kai berdiri dan menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Kinan, "aku… aku ingin meminta maaf padamu—aku sudah berteriak padamu tanpa alasan kemarin."

"Tidak apa," Kinan melepaskan tautan tangan itu dan tersenyum, "aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkan itu."

Kai membelalakkan matanya dan mulai meracau, " _No!_ Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu! Aku menyesal, Kinan. Sungguh, aku sangat menyesal. Aku hanya merasa muak dengan keadaan sekitarku, dan aku ingin meluapkan emosiku. Kau sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak beruntung kemarin—"

"Aku tahu."

"Aku mohon, jangan berbicara begitu…"

"Lalu? Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Maafkan aku…"

Kinan menghela nafasnya bosan, "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagipula aku dan kau sedang sibuk, jadi itu hal yang wajar—"

Kai memejamkan matanya sebentar, "Dengarkan aku. Ketika kau datang padaku pertama kali empat hari yang lalu dan aku membentakmu, aku sedang tidak bisa mengatur emosiku sendiri—dan kau tahu, ketika kau membalikkan badanmu aku sangat menyesal dan bahkan aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu," ia menghela nafasnya sebentar, "kemarin lusa, ketika kau datang dan menemui Cardeen, kau tersenyum seperti Kinan yang biasa bersamaku. Di saat itu aku lebih marah lagi, karena aku merasa bahwa aku benar-benar kehilangan dirimu—dan kau memberikan senyumanmu pada yang lainnya."

Kinan masih terdiam. Matanya yang bulat itu menatap Kai dengan tatapan datar—padahal di saat itu Kai sudah meracau tidak karuan. Dia mempertahankan _poker face_ miliknya, tapi di dalam hatinya ia sudah ingin menangis. Ia tidak ingin berada di dalam situasi dimana ia harus berusaha kuat; padahal dia ingin menangis dan mencari kakak lelakinya—satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolongnya saat ini.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan membuat Kai merasa frustasi. Ia mendeguskan nafasnya kasar sebelum ia berucap, "Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan Cardeen, aku tidak suka kau memeluk Bintang jika ada di dalam kelas, dan bahkan aku tidak suka kalau kau tertawa bersama Jordy—ini konyol tapi aku tahu aku bersalah disini."

Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu dan alisnya berkerut. Wajahnya terlihat memohon, berharap Kinan mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi Kai mendapati Kinan menatapnya dengan wajah datar, serupa dengan Sena jika sedang tidak menyukai seseorang. Memang itu masalah sepele, tapi Kai merasa bahwa ia harus mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Kinan lagi. Ironi memang, di saat ia tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain, ia justru memohon pada Kinan, si siswa pindahan, untuk mempercayai ucapannya.

Kinan menyerah, dan ia melunturkan topengnya. Bibirnya mengerucut dan ia merasa matanya mulai berair. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke sembarang arah, berusaha untuk menghindari sorot mata Kai yang tertuju padanya.

"Ah, _kenapa_ aku tidak bisa bernafas disini?" ia menjatuhkan air mata pertamanya, "Apa karena kau disini sehingga aku tidak bisa bernafas? Ini terasa sesak—"

"Maaf…"

Kinan memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng, "Seharusnya aku tidak kecewa ketika kau menghilang tadi, dan seharusnya aku tidak semudah ini untuk memaafkanmu. Apa aku bodoh?"

"Ah, Tuhan… aku ingin memelukmu sekarang tapi kita sedang ada di sekolah. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Pergi saja!" seru Kinan kesal.

" _No!_ Aku tidak mau pergi!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa bernafas dan jantungku serasa ingin lepas—ah, seharusnya aku tidak semudah ini! Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri!"

Kai tersenyum kecil ketika Kinan mulai merengek. Kinan yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Kinan yang ceria jika bersamanya itu bukan seseorang yang suka merengek dan cenderung mandiri. Tapi Kinan yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Kinan yang berubah menjadi anak kecil yang merengek, dan _harmless._

"Jangan menangis, astaga," Kai melepas kacamata Kinan dan mengusap air mata dengan ujung lengan jaket miliknya, "kau membuatku panik." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat amat khawatir.

"Jangan membentakku lagi. Maksudku, jangan marah denganku tanpa alasan. Aku hanya merasa khawatir padamu. Aku tahu kau selalu melupakan makan siang ketika kau sedang sibuk dan aku merasa cemas—"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi jangan menghindariku. Jangan diam seperti tadi. Ketika kau menolak payung payahku siang tadi aku merasa sangat terpuruk—dan aku tahu rasanya menjadi dirimu selama beberapa hari belakangan."

Kinan mendelik ke arahnya, "Kau baru menyadarinya setelah aku begitu tadi?" Kai mengangguk, "Seharusnya aku lebih jahat lagi!"

"Jangan…" Kai berkata lirih dan memohon.

Kinan menatap lelaki yang ada di hadapannya dengan wajah kesal. Tapi entah mengapa Kai malah memberikan senyumannya. Kinan ingin menghantam lelaki itu dengan tinjunya, tapi dia sedang di sekolah dan ada kamera pengawas dimana-mana.

" _Kenapa_ kau tersenyum begitu?" tanya Kinan ketus.

"Kau sangat lucu. Dengan rambut setengah basah," Kai menepuk kepala Kinan perlahan, "kacamata yang besar—hei, wajahmu memang hanya terlihat separuh—" Kinan merasakan pipinya ditarik oleh jari-jari Kai, "dan bibir yang begini. Astaga, jahatkah aku karena membentakmu kemarin?"

"Iya!"

"Baiklah, maaf. Maafkan aku, hm?"

Kinan menggeleng, "Kalau kau merasa kesal, jangan mudah membentak orang lain. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu masalahmu tapi menjadi korban kekesalanmu."

"Siap, Kapten! Ada lagi?"

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang," Kinan mengecek ponselnya dan bergumam, " _kenapa_ kakak tidak berguna begini—"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Kakak tidak bisa menjemput…"

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" Kinan mendelik, "Ayolah. Sebagai permintaan maafku, ya?"

Kinan membungkuk dan mengambil sepatunya. Dengan langkah kesal dia pergi meninggalkan Kai. Hingga setelah beberapa langkah, ia menghentikannya dan membalikkan badan.

"Untuk apa kau ada di sana? Antarkan aku pulang."

Kai merasa tidak bisa lebih lega dari itu. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana kekesalan Kinan, tapi dia tahu bahwa dia sudah termaafkan. Tidak pernah tahu Kinan adalah orang yang seperti ini, Kinan yang masih kekanak-kanakan, dan manja.

"Hei! Tunggu aku!" seru Kai sembari berlari mengejar lelaki yang menenteng sepatunya tersebut.

-.000.-

Pagi itu panitia datang lebih awal. Begitu pula Kinan, yang saat ini sudah mengenakan seragam panitia lengkap dengan _co-card_ nya. Dia dan Jordy sibuk mengatur pernak-pernik yang masih belum terpasang, dan membuat jari-jemarinya dipenuhi lem perekat.

Kinan yang sudah kelaparan itu mencuci kedua tangannya di wastafel yang ada di depan kelas—entah kelas siapa dia belum hafal. Sembari bersenandung, ia mencoba untuk menghilangkan bekas lem yang melekat di tangannya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal karena lem itu susah untuk hilang. Apalagi sudah mengering dan membuat kulitnya terasa sakit ketika lem itu ditarik.

Beberapa kali dia disapa oleh kakak kelasnya. Dia sudah cukup dikenal semenjak ikut menjadi panitia acara ulang tahun sekolah. Apalagi kakak-kakak kelasnya yang perempuan itu—seringkali membuat Kinan sebal karena mereka menanggap Kinan seorang anak kecil yang wajib untuk dilindungi. Suasana sekolah sudah ramai, apalagi acara-acara kecil yang menjadi rangkaian acara puncak festival sekolahnya sedang dimulai. Beberapa siswa ada yang duduk di lapangan sekolah, sekadar bergosip atau berfoto—mereka berpendapat bahwa festival sekolah adalah hari di mana mereka terbebas dari beban tugas dan pekerjaan rumah.

"Aku tidak mau tahu!"

Kinan menoleh ke arah sebelah kirinya; mendapati Kai yang berteriak dengan alis mengerut. Di depan lelaki itu berdiri dua orang anak kelas 10—seangkatan dengan Kinan—yang Kinan yakini bernama Daniel dan Felix. Kedua anak itu menunduk, seperti sedang menerima dakwaan dari lelaki yang ada di depan mereka—dan berwajah murka itu. Tanpa sadar Kinan menghentikan kegiatannya, dengan tangan yang masih di bawah guyuran air keran yang mengalir—namun tidak ada pergerakan dari sana.

Mata Kinan tidak berpindah, bahkan mungkin tidak berkedip. Teriakan Kai memang cukup keras. Cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh Kinan yang berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter jauhnya. Setelah beberapa detik, tatapan Kinan terbalas oleh lelaki yang sedang menenteng kamera itu. Dengan cepat, Kinan mengalihkan perhatian pada jari-jemarinya lagi, dan segera mematikan laju air yang masih mengalir. Ia masih belum terbiasa melihat Kai yang begini; Kai yang meledak dan dengan mudah memarahi orang lain. Tidak semudah itu sebenarnya, karena Kai punya alasan yang cukup kuat. Namun Kai yang pemarah masih membuatnya takut, apalagi karena kejadian sebelumnya. Dengan begini Kinan juga punya alasan yang kuat untuk menghindar, bukan?

Merasa sudah diperhatikan oleh Kai juga, Kinan segera membalikkan badan dan berniat untuk pergi. Dia tidak ingin menjadi sasaran Kai lagi seperti hari-hari kemarin. Ayolah, kata Jordy, menatap Kai yang sedang marah adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Di saat Kinan baru saja melangkahkan kakinya dua kali, terdengar suara dengan nada memerintah tertuju ke arahnya, "Hei! Hei! Jangan pergi!"

Kinan menolehkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sedikit takut. Ia menunjukkan dirinya sendiri sembari bergumam ' _Aku?'_ dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari lelaki yang meneriakinya. Lelaki itu menyuruh kedua adik kelasnya pergi, dan dia sendiri bergegas menuju tempat Kinan berdiri. Kinan sendiri terpaku. Ingin pergi dari sana, tapi Kai menyuruhnya untuk tidak. Lagipula tidak menuruti Kai adalah hal yang buruk, dan dia tidak ingin mengulang apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Kau akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Kai dengan suara yang masih berada pada oktaf tinggi.

"Oh!" Kinan menundukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang berlarian; sibuk mencari-cari alasan. Dia mendongak, bersiap menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Membantu Kak Jordy! I-iya! Membantu Kak Jordy memasang dekorasi?" ucapnya dengan senyum canggung.

"Jangan berbohong. Jordy sedang sarapan di kelasku."

"Ah—"

Kinan segera menutup mulutnya; merasa bahwa kebohongannya terbongkar dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Ia menurunkan pandangan matanya, mencari-cari obyek yang pas untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari Kai, lelaki yang berdiri sejajar dengannya. Kinan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ketika gugup—dan ia melakukan itu sekarang. Sungguh, ia mungkin memilih untuk tenggelam di lautan saja karena jantungnya serasa ingin lepas dan ia tidak bisa bernapas.

"Pergi ke mana?" tanya Kai lagi.

Kinan menggeleng dan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dengan ragu, "Entah? Hanya ingin pergi?"

"Kau menghindariku?"

"Ah, itu—"

Kai menghela nafasnya, "Ikut aku sekarang."

Belum sempat Kinan bertanya ke mana tujuan mereka, Kai sudah memutar haluannya. Sadar jika Kinan masih berdiri di tempat semula membuat Kai menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ayo."

Kinan masih berdiri di sana. Tidak tahu harus ikut atau pergi ke tempat yang lain. Belum sempat ia menentukan keputusannya, Kai sudah kembali. Lelaki itu sempat menghela nafas kuat-kuat dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Namun beberapa saat setelah itu, tangan kiri Kinan sudah digenggam. Ia diseret entah ke mana, walaupun pada akhirnya ia dengan kesal mengikuti kemauan lelaki tersebut.

Kinan merasakan bagimana telapak tangan Kai yang basah oleh keringat, genggaman yang sangat kuat, dan langkah kaki yang susah untuk ia ikuti. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari membiarkan Kai membawanya pergi tanpa tujuan. Meskipun pada akhirnya Kinan tahu mereka hanya berakhir di kantin yang ramai, dan bergegas menuju sudut di mana mereka biasa menghabiskan jam makan siang bersama.

Kinan mendudukkan dirinya setelah merasakan pundaknya didorong dengan perlahan. Ia mendapati Kai yang biasa duduk di hadapannya, sekarang berada di kursi sebelah kirinya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan alis yang masih berkerut; seakan bersiap membentak Kinan di situ juga.

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?" tanya Kai yang alisnya mulai bergerak turun dan nada yang lirih.

Merasa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membela diri, Kinan pun mengangguk, "Iya. Kau membuatku takut." Ucapnya dengan wajah seakan bersiap untuk menuduh.

Kai menghela nafasnya. Ia menghadapkan dirinya pada Kinan. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan yang ada di meja.

"Apa aku menyeramkan bagimu?"

Kinan menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Tentu! Kau bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari Pak Rudy, guru fisika itu!"

Kai terkekeh, "Tapi kedua anak itu menyebalkan."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku menyuruh mereka untuk mencetak semua foto yang digunakan untuk galeri, namun mereka hanya mencetak separuhnya dengan alasan belum sempat. Padahal mereka berdua tidak mengedit film dokumenter dan menyortir foto—bahkan mungkin tidak melakukan apapun," Kai menegakkan badannya, "mereka hanya mencetak, Ya Tuhan!" serunya dengan nada yang menggebu.

"Oh…"

"Hanya begitu tanggapanmu?" tanya Kai dengan nada yang tidak percaya.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana— _toh_ mereka memang bersalah, bukan?"

Merasa jawabannya tidak membuat Kai puas, Kinan memutuskan untuk melakukan kebiasaan Kai padanya. Dengan meletakkan salah satu tangannya di atas kepala sang lawan dan menepuknya perlahan.

"Kau perlu mendinginkan kepalamu," dia tersenyum dan membuat Kai menghela nafas lega, "jangan marah terus-menerus begitu."

"Aku tidak bisa percaya dengan _partner_ kerjaku sendiri. Bayangkan saja itu." keluh Kai yang cenderung merengek.

Kinan terkikik, "Wajar saja jika kau begitu karena ya… mereka melakukan hal yang tidak benar, bukan? Sekarang, lebih baik kau sarapan. Pasti kau belum memasukkan apapun ke dalam perutmu!" seru Kinan yang dengan kekanak-kanakannya menusuk perut Kai dengan jari telunjuknya berulang kali.

Kai tergelak, "Pesankan aku makanan." Pintanya.

"Seperti biasanya?" Kai mengangguk, "Baiklah. Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan membelikanmu makanan kali ini. Lagipula aku juga lapar—"

"Bisakah Kinan berhenti mengoceh dan pergi sekarang?"

Kinan mendelik dan kemudian berdiri, "Kau membenciku ketika aku diam dan kau juga tidak suka ketika aku mengoceh. Apa maumu?"

"Makanan. Cepat pergi!"

Seruan Kai dibalas dengan Kinan yang pergi dengan kaki yang terhentak. Namun tingkah si lelaki itu membuat Kai semakin gemas. Ia memperhatikan Kinan yang sedang berjuang memesankan dirinya makanan—bahkan berjinjit ketika siswa lain menutupi jalannya. Sejenak Kai merasa bahwa Kinan yang membuat emosinya reda begitu saja. Dengan tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan dan serba kikuk.

Mungkin pilihannya untuk membentak Kinan tempo hari tidaklah benar. Kinan bukan menjadi orang yang tepat untuk meluapkan amarah, karena Kinan seseorang yang cenderung sensitif. Lagipula Kinan juga bukan tempat untuk menumpahkan emosi, karena Kinan menjadi sosok yang tepat untuk mendinginkan benaknya yang terasa panas; sama seperti air hujan yang jatuh ketika matahari tepat bersinar terik di atas kepalanya.

-.000.-

Malam puncak festival sudah tiba. Kinan sendiri disibukkan dengan mengecek dekorasi yang sudah terpasang. Jordy mengatakan bahwa Kinan terlalu khawatir, namun ia merasa itu hal yang wajar karena dia mendesain semuanya. Rasa cemas semakin saat bertumpuk ketika tahu langit malam sudah mulai berwarna keunguan, pertanda hujan akan datang.

Banyak siswa yang memenuhi tempat acara. Bukan hanya siswa, bahkan masyarakat umum juga. Mayoritas dari mereka ingin menyaksikan penampilan bintang tamu festival, yang merupakan salah satu _band indie_ besar tanah air. Masih ingat bagaimana Bintang dan Sena berjuang keras untuk mengusahakan dana dari _sponsorship_ maupun donatur yang mayoritas merupakan senior mereka yang sudah sukses.

Kinan berdiri di samping panggung. Salah satu _band_ sekolahnya sedang tampil di sana. _Band rock_ yang juga diiringi orchestra sekolah. Jika saja Kinan tidak sibuk mendesain festival, tentu ia akan menjadi salah satu pengiring di belakang partitur. Benar saja, Kinan adalah seorang pemain _violin._ Dia sudah mempelajari alat musik gesek itu sejak sekolah dasar, dan bisa dibilang ia tumbuh bersama si biola. Meskipun saat ini ia sudah jarang menyentuh biolanya karena lebih sering menggambar—ia menganggap seni rupa lebih menarik dan lebih menyita perhatiannya.

Sebuah _walkie-talkie_ tergenggam di tangan kirinya. Entah, Jordy menyuruh Kinan untuk membawa, meskipun sedari tadi hanya sie acara yang bercakap-cakap di sana. Kinan mengamati dekorasi yang ia desain dari samping panggung dan merasa ini adalah desain terbaik yang pernah ia buat. Merasa puas, hingga sebuah senyum tersemat di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan hingga kau tersenyum seperti orang bodoh begitu?" tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Kinan yang kemudian mengerucutkan bibir.

"Eh? Kau bahkan tidak bereaksi sama sekali—bagaimana bisa kau terkejut?" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Haruskah aku membelalakkan mata begitu? Wah…"

"Jangan memulai," Kai menjejakkan kakinya ke belakang beberapa langkah sebelum mengangkat kameranya, "jangan bergerak—"

Kinan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku tidak mau difoto!"

Menurunkan kameranya dengan wajah yang kecewa, Kai mendekat lagi, "Ayolah… tidak akan buruk. Aku berjanji." dengan wajah yang masih tertutup, Kinan menggeleng, "Hu, kau membuatku kecewa."

"Tapi akan terlihat sangat jelek." Keluh Kinan yang sudah menurunkan telapak tangannya.

"Hish, jangan begitu." Kai memutar layar _display_ kameranya dan mengutak-atik benda itu sesaat. Setelah itu ia mengalungkan lengannya ke pundak Kinan; meraihnya erat dan mendesaknya agar tidak bisa bergerak. Dengan senyum jahil, ia mengangkat benda kesayangannya yang sekarang menampilkan gambar mereka berdua dari tangkapan lensa.

"Kau—"

"Kamera _single lens_ sangatlah berat, jadi kau tidak boleh menolak. Aku sudah baik memasangkan lensa _fixed_ dan tidak memakai _flash_ disini," Kai mengarahkan wajah Kinan dengan tangannya yang lain, "ayo foto denganku—lihat wajahmu bahkan terlihat lebih baik daripada wajahku. Kulitmu putih sekali—"

Kinan mengernyit, "Kau memaksa!"

"Biar saja," Kai terkekeh, " _let's count._ Satu, dua, tiga!"

Mereka tergelak ketika melihat hasilnya. Tidak buruk, bahkan bisa dibilang gambar itu bagus. Apalagi lampu di sekeliling mereka berwarna kekuningan, tentu sangat mendukung hasil tangkapan kamera Kai. Bermula dari satu, hingga menjadi beberapa. Entah, tujuh atau delapan foto mungkin. Terkadang Kinan tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika menyadari Kai memberikan ekspresi konyol di foto mereka.

" _Last one._ Sebelum aku bekerja," Kai mengangkat kameranya lagi, "satu, dua, ti—"

Setelah sepersekian detik, Kinan mendengar Kai terkikik. Apalagi dia sudah menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan lelaki itu. Dengan wajah bangga, Kai menunjukkan foto yang baru saja diambil. Terlihat bagaimana Kinan yang tersenyum—hingga matanya menghilang entah kemana—dan Kai yang menempelkan bibir ke pipinya.

"Aku bekerja dulu, Kinan. Tunggu aku di area penonton nanti."

Belum Kinan sempat berteriak, Kai sudah melarikan dirinya. Kinan merasa malu, apalagi Kai melakukan itu di depan umum—walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka karena sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Semula ia merasa aman, karena tidak ada yang melihat ke arahnya. Sebelum akhirnya dia melihat sebuah senyuman ala _Pikachu_ dilontarkan padanya.

"Jadi berteman seperti itu?"

"A-aah, tidak begitu—kak Jordy! Jangan tersenyum begitu!"

"Apa sebaiknya aku berpura-pura tidak melihat kejadian tadi?"

Kinan mendengus, "Tapi kenyataannya kami berteman." Ucapnya yang kemudian diakhiri dengan lidah yang terjulur jahil.

"Aku dan Kai berteman lebih lama daripada kau dengan Kai. Tapi _kenapa_ Kai tidak pernah mencium pipiku?"

Kinan mendelik, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Jangan cemburu begitu," Jordy terkekeh dan merangkul pundak Kinan, "ah, jangan lupa juga untuk mentraktirku makanan jika kalian sudah berpacaran."

"Aku tidak berpacaran—"

"Belum, Adikku Sayang."

Kinan ingin menampar Jordy tapi apa yang dikatakan Jordy ada benarnya. Kai tidak mungkin melakukan itu jika mereka hanya berteman. Tapi pada kenyataannya mereka juga hanya berteman. Lagipula Kai tidak pernah bertanya apakah mereka berkencan atau tidak. Maka dari itu Kinan menganggap Kai hanya sekadar temannya. Entah disini Kinan yang terlalu naif atau bagaimana, dia juga tidak tahu.

-.000.-

Kinan menggumamkan lagu yang dilantunkan salah satu _band Indie_ yang sedang terkenal. _Payung Teduh._ Dengan lirik-lirik yang puitis dan petikan gitar akustik, membuat malam yang bersuhu lembab itu semakin hangat saja. Mendung memang sudah menutupi langit malam, dan membuat beberapa siswa yang ada disana sudah bersiap dengan senjata mereka, entah jas hujan atau sekadar payung.

Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah ratusan manusia yang ada di sana seorang diri. Banyak di antara teman-temannya sedang sibuk mengurus jalannya acara, atau sekadar menonton. Ia mendapati Ravi sedang sibuk mengambil beberapa gambar di atas panggung, dan Daniel ada di bagian bawah dengan sebuah kamera berlensa cukup panjang. Sie dokumentasi sedang sibuk, dan dia memaklumi jika Kai tidak mencarinya. Terasa ganjil memang, ketika Kinan berdiri sendiri di tengah-tengah banyak orang, yang banyak di antara mereka membawa pasangannya masing-masing. Ia tertawa kecil, menyadari bahwa kekhawatirannya menimbulkan perasaan yang tidak perlu.

Ia masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jordy, tentang apa hubungan di antara mereka saat ini. Teman? Tentu saja mereka berteman. Lebih dari itu? Entah, Kinan tidak tahu bagaimana kejelasannya. Dia tidak ingin menuntut, _toh_ bisa saja Kai menganggap dirinya seperti seorang adik. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Jordy padanya.

Tanpa sadar Kinan sudah tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri, membiarkan musik-musik yang berjenis romantis itu teralun tanpa perhatian. Ia menunduk, berharap Kai menemaninya saat ini. Lagipula Bintang juga sedang sibuk, meskipun Kinan tidak tahu Bintang sibuk untuk mengurus acara atau _berkencan_ dengan Cardeen. Jordy sendiri mengajak pacarnya—yang bersekolah di sekolah lain—datang ke festival sekolah mereka. Lagipula tidak ada orang lain yang dekat dengannya selain orang-orang itu. Kinan bisa mengakui bahwa dia sedikit anti sosial, atau mungkin semi-anti sosial—karena sebenarnya banyak yang mengenal Kinan.

Ketika ia sedang sibuk memperhatikan tali sepatu ketsnya yang terlepas—dan melamun—sebuah permen kapas berwarna putih muncul di hadapan matanya, "Kau menginginkan permen kapas, bukan?"

Kinan mendongak, mendapati Kai tersenyum dengan lebar, "Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya." Ucapnya sembari meraih permen tersebut.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku mendengar kau menggerutu tadi."

"Dasar penguping."

"Biar saja," Kai terkekeh dengan ekspresi Kinan yang menikmati permen kapas pemberiannya, "kau menikmati acaranya?"

Kinan mengangguk, "Kak Sena melakukannya dengan baik. Dia benar-benar menyusun acara dengan rapi. Ya meskipun ada masalah teknis sedikit—tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah menurutku."

"Dia meninggalkan kelas lebih dari satu minggu untuk memperjuangkan acara ini, kau tahu."

"Benarkah? Ah… sayang sekali."

"Tapi dia pintar _kok._ Tenang saja."

Kinan mengangguk sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghabiskan permen kapasnya. Dalam beberapa menit, dia sudah menandaskan gula-gula itu. Hingga dia merasa tangan dan jari-jemarinya lengket. Ia berpamitan dengan Kai sebentar untuk mencuci tangannya, dan pergi.

Sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah alasan. Karena Kinan menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha menghirup nafasnya kuat-kuat. Ucapan Jordy benar-benar berpengaruh pada kesehatan jantung dan otaknya. Dia merasa degup jantungnya lebih cepat daripada biasanya, dan tangannya menjadi lebih cepat dingin. Apalagi dengan Kai yang secara tiba-tiba membawakannya permen kapas—ayolah, meskipun mereka sudah sering bersama, tapi sugesti dari Jordy benar-benar mengubahnya.

Ia berjalan kembali ke arah di mana Kai berdiri. Iya, Kinan mendapati punggung Kai yang sangat tegap di balik jaket _jeans_ nya yang kali ini berwarna lebih gelap daripada biasanya. Rambut dari Kai juga sedikit berbeda, dia menaikkan poni yang biasanya jatuh. Tapi itu hal yang wajar, karena biasanya, festival sekolah selalu menjadi ajang untuk siswa mengajak kekasihnya untuk berkencan. Baiklah, tipikal anak SMA untuk berpacaran, bukan?

"Hei, gerimis datang." Ucap Kinan yang baru saja tiba di samping Kai.

Kai mengangguk, "Kau membawa payung?"

Kinan mengangguk. Ia membuka tas ransel kecil miliknya dan mencari dimana payung itu berada. Namun, setelah mengadalkan indera perabanya beberapa saat, ia menyadari bahwa payung miliknya tidak terbawa.

"Kau tidak membawanya?" Kai terkekeh ketika melihat Kinan mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda bahwa ia kecewa. Dengan cepat, Kai melepaskan jaket miliknya. Selalu begini, mereka berdua berdiri di bawah rintik hujan yang terikat gaya tarik bumi.

"Maaf."

Kai yang sudah selesai menyesuaikan letak jaketnya mengernyit, "Untuk apa?"

"Karena… tidak membawa payung?"

Kakak kelas Kinan itu terkekeh, "Itu bukan salahmu, _Dear._ "

Kinan hanya terdiam. Tangan kirinya memegang ujung jaket kakak kelasnya tersebut. Perbedaan tinggi dari keduanya membuat Kai harus sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Walaupun terlihat tidak begitu nyaman, tapi Kai tetap menikmati jalannya acara.

Hujan turun sedikit deras. Letupan-letupan air yang turun berfrekuensi lebih sering daripada sebelumnya. Hal ini membuat Kinan merasa cemas dengan keadaan jaket yang mereka gunakan untuk meneduh itu. Sedangkan pemiliknya, astaga—sang pemilik dengan cueknya bersenandung menyesuaikan nada-nada yang terlantun. Si pemilik dengan mata berbinar menonton sembari menggumamkan melodi-melodi yang menurut Kinan tidak meleset sama sekali.

Hanya sebuah rasa kagum yang terlintas di benak Kinan. Kagum dengan bagaimana fitur wajah Kai yang begitu tegas. Apalagi mata dan bibir itu tidak berhenti tersenyum; layaknya sedang mempelajari apa yang menjadi kesukaannya. Wajar saja jika Kinan sendiri merasa ditarik dengan perasaan menyebalkan. Iya, menyebalkan. Karena perasaan itu membuat Kinan tidak pernah tidur awal. Perasaan itu juga sukses membuat detak jantung Kinan tidak beraturan. Bahkan perasaan itu membuat Kinan ingin memiliki lelaki yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Kai yang menoleh secara tiba-tiba dan membuat Kinan mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak ada."

Kai tersenyum, "Hei, hujan menjadi deras," Kinan mengangguk, "kau ingin meneduh atau tetap di sini? Kau tahu sendiri bahwa kita tidak membawa payung dan jas hujan seperti yang lainnya—"

"Di sini saja. Lagunya sedang bagus."

"Baiklah…"

Kinan menoleh dan mendapati Kai yang masih menatapnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dengan tatapan yang sama ketika melihat pemusik menampilkan lagunya di pentas. Sebuah tatapan kekaguman, dan tatapan yang sukses membuat kaki Kinan terasa lemas.

"A-ada apa?"

Kai menggeleng, "Bisakah kau berhenti menginvasi otakku?"

"Hm? Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Berhentilah berlari di otakku begini—kau sudah membuatku insomnia hanya untuk memikirkan apa yang sedang kau lakukan atau apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku." Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum berujar, "Hei, Kinan Dafandra," Kinan mengedipkan matanya, menandakan bahwa ia menunggu ucapan selanjutnya, "kau berhak memilih."

"Memilih? Untuk?"

"Memilih untuk tetap berlarian di otakku, atau berhenti dan membuatku lupa."

Nafas Kinan terhenti ketika melihat Kai mengerutkan alisnya dan melemparkan sebuah tatapan penuh permohonan. Hentakan waktu seakan berhenti dan memilih tidak bergerak sama sekali. Suara dentuman lagu-lagu dan keramaian terserap sunyi. Di balik kacamata tebal miliknya, Kinan melemparkan sebuah kerlingan yang tersipu; walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin meletup disaat itu juga.

Gerimis yang berkamuflase menjadi hujan itu tidak membuat mereka bergeming. Mungkin sudah beberapa detik mereka tenggelam dalam diam. Kai sedang menunggu; menunggu Kinan memutuskan untuk berlari atau berhenti. Sedangkan Kinan berusaha untuk mengatur dirinya sendiri agar tidak membuat Kai menyesal dengan permintaannya baru saja.

"Aku ingin berlari. Mari kita berlari bersama."

Sebuah senyuman penuh rasa lega tersemat di bibir Kai. Matanya menyempit dan ujungnya berkerut, menandakan bahwa dia sangat menyukai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Helaan nafas panjang juga bisa Kinan dengar.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa sangat lega sekarang. Meskipun ini sangat tidak direncanakan karena aku tidak bisa menahannya. Maafkan aku," Kai melihat Kinan yang berwajah merah, "jangan malu-malu begitu."

"Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak malu—astaga bisa-bisanya aku denngan percaya diri menjawab pertanyaanmu begitu tadi."

" _Oh, my cutie patootie. Don't be silly._ "

Kinan hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena Kai menertawakan tingkahnya. Walaupun setelahnya, Kai tertawa lebih puas lagi. Merasa bahwa Kinan sangat amat menggemaskan. Pacar baru Kai itu tak ubahnya anak kecil yang masih polos, hingga Kai sendiri merasa dirinya berdosa karena mengencani seseorang yang polos seperti Kinan itu.

"Kinan."

Merasa terpanggil, Kinan mendongakkan kepalanya; memberikan perhatiannya pada lelaki yang ada disampingnya, "Hm?"

Di bawah rintik hujan yang menyapa Yogyakarta malam itu; di bawah sebuah jaket _jeans_ yang sudah berangsur basah; dan disertai suara petikan gitar akustik yang terbetik, Kinan merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut menyapa dirinya. Matanya terpejam ketika bibirnya terkunci oleh yang lain. Hanya sebuah sentuhan yang naif, tidak terbiaskan oleh yang hal lain. Hanya membutuhkan detik-detik cepat, dan sentuhan itu berakhir. Disaat Kinan membuka matanya, ia baru menyadari bahwa Kai menurunkan jaketnya; berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kai tersenyum, dan Kinan tak ubahnya seseorang yang sangat pemalu.

"Ah… ceroboh sekali. Apa yang baru saja kulakukan—" gerutu Kai yang meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

Suasana menjadi kikuk, dan membuat Kinan menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup. Jaket _jeans_ milik Kai sendiri masih melindungi mereka dari hujan, dan mereka juga masih tidak bergeming dari tempat mereka berdiri. Otak mereka sudah berkeliaran entah kemana—mungkin sudah berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan kontras dengan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Merasa suasana tidak menjadi lebih baik, Kai pun memberikan sebuah pertanyaan, "Kau suka film dokumenter yang aku buat?"

"Oh, film?"

Kai melirik dan memberikan tatapan sinis, "Jangan bilang kau tidak menontonnya."

Kinan terkekeh, "Aku menontonnya."

"Lalu? Kau menyukainya?"

Kinan mengangguk, "Tentu. Aku menyukainya. Tapi… tapi aku lebih menyukaimu."

Kai membelalakkan matanya sebelum tergelak; merasa bahwa ucapan Kinan baru saja sangat lucu, "Oh, _touché._ " Ucapnya yang kemudian mencubit pipi Kinan dengan tangannya yang masih bebas.

-.000.-

Januari.

Ayah Kinan mengatakan bahwa Januari merupakan akronim hujan sehari-hari. Hanya sebuah istilah katanya. Tapi, sepertinya ucapan ayah Kinan memang benar. Karena sekarang, di hari ke tiga belas di bulan Januari, ia berdiri di depan kelasnya; dengan tangan yang menengadah ke arah dimana pepat-pepat air hujan berjatuhan; dan sesekali menghirup _petrichor_ yang begitu menenangkan.

"Jangan melamun!"

Kinan menoleh dan mendapati Kai yang baru saja datang. Semalam Kai memintanya untuk bertemu dengan alasan ingin memberikan sesuatu. Memang, kemarin Kinan baru saja berulang tahun, dan esok hari menjadi hari milik kekasihnya. Mungkin bisa dibilang sebuah kebetulan, tapi Kinan merasa mereka sudah tergariskan.

"Mana? Mana? Berikan padaku!" ucap Kinan dengan tangan yang sudah diacungkan pada kekasihnya.

"Sebentar," Kai membuka tas ranselnya dan mencari-cari sesuatu, "ini! Untukmu." ucapnya sembari memberikan sebuah buku.

Kinan melihat sampul buku itu bersampul hitam, dengan sebuah tulisan " _KD"_ berwarna keperakan tertulis di sana. Dengan sebuah rasa penasaran yang besar, Kinan membuka halaman pertama buku tersebut. Ia mendapati sebuah kalimat yang berhasil membuat senyumannya mengembang begitu saja.

 _Untuk Kinan Dafandra, sosok yang berhasil menjadi inspirasiku; menjadi obyek bidikan lensaku; dan menjadi matahari disaat hari-hariku diguyur derasnya hujan._

 _-Jonathan Kairesa-_

Setelah membuka halaman-halaman buku itu, Kinan menyadari bahwa Kai mengambil fotonya dengan porsi yang sangat banyak. Bahkan, ada foto dimana ia menunggu Kai sembari menyelesaikan desain untuk festival sekolahnya. Tentu itu membuatnya terkejut, karena itu adalah hari di mana mereka masih sangat amat kikuk dan belum mengenal satu sama lain.

Foto-foto berikutnya adalah foto saat Kinan sibuk menyelesaikan dekorasi festival, sedang bercengkerama dengan Bintang, atau sedang menunggu sang kakak menjemput. Kinan akhirnya tersadar, mengapa Kai selalu membawa kameranya ke manapun ia pergi—dan bahkan lensa jarak jauhnya tidak pernah tertinggal. Di halaman-halaman terakhir Kinan mendapati sebuah foto, foto yang diambil entah oleh siapa. Foto disaat mereka juga berusaha menangkap wajah mereka sendiri dengan lensa.

"Ravi mengambil gambar itu. Bukankah itu lucu?"

Kinan mengangguk sembari membuka halaman terakhir. Di halaman itu ia melihat hasil foto yang mereka ambil di pinggir panggung di malam puncak festival dilaksanakan. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri yang tersenyum, dan Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau menjadi penguntit!" seru Kinan yang menutup _photobook_ itu, dan memeluknya.

"Biarkan saja. Paling tidak aku menguntit pacarku sendiri," ia menjulurkan lidahnya jahil, "kau menyukainya, bukan?"

"Tentu! Terima kasih… aku tidak menyangka kau akan memberikan aku sebuah _photobook_ begini."

"Itu bukan masalah besar."

Kai meraih tangan Kinan dan menggandengnya menuju tempat di mana motornya berteduh. Mereka akan pulang bersama. Lagipula itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka selama beberapa hari terakhir. Pulang bersama dan berusaha melawan kemurkaan hujan.

Sesaat Kai teringat bagaimana lima hari yang lalu, ketika ia mengantarkan Kinan pulang, ia dihadang oleh kakak lelaki dari Kinan sendiri. Sempat dirinya merasa ciut, karena sang kakak tidak memasang wajah yang ramah. Namun saat ini, sang kakak tidak merasa sungkan untuk menitipkan Kinan padanya.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku esok hari?" tanya Kai sembari membuka payung yang diberikan oleh Kinan baru saja.

"Rahasia. Kau tidak boleh tahu!"

"Pelit sekali."

Kinan hanya bisa tertawa ketika mendengar Kai yang protes. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan terasa lumrah walaupun hanya berselang beberapa hari. Kai yang mudah protes juga menjadi sifat baru untuk ia pelajari.

Mereka lagi-lagi membelah rinai hujan. Namun mereka sudah tidak mengenakan jaket milik Kai untuk berlindung. Payung Kinan sudah menjadi senjata wajib untuk melawan jatuhnya bulir-bulir itu. Percakapan-percakapan sepele terlontar dari mulut mereka. Entah sebuah candaan, atau bahkan keluhan tentang hari-hari mereka yang berat. Kinan sudah tidak sungkan untuk berbicara banyak, dan bahkan seringkali Kai harus menyuruhnya berhenti.

Saat ini, Kinan membiarkan perasaannya jatuh seperti air hujan. Lagipula dia sudah melihat hasilnya. Dari hujan yang ia jatuhkan, ia mendapatkan bias warna pelangi. Warna-warna yang bahkan tidak bisa ia lukiskan di atas kanvas atau kertas menggambarnya. Sedangkan Kai sendiri mendapatkan hasil yang lain. Mungkin ia tidak melihat pelangi, tapi ia berhasil merengkuh mataharinya. Matahari yang selalu ada di sampingnya, tak peduli hari sedang tertutup oleh awan kelabu atau petir yang meneriakkan amarahnya.

 **END**


End file.
